Chasing Cinderella
by brokororo
Summary: Raganya sudah mati. Tapi jiwa nya masih terus bekerja. Kehidupan yang keras membuatnya harus bekerja sebagai seorang pelacur. Ia tidak ingin melakukan pekerjaan itu tapi ia harus melakukannya demi menyambung hidup. Lalu suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengubah hidupnya.
1. Once upon time

**Yuri on Ice**

 **Mitsuro Kubo**

 **Karena sisa nya diedit Via hape, maaf Typo nya banyak :')**

* * *

Raganya sudah lama mati.

Dibunuh rasa frustasi akan kenyataan. Meskipun begitu, jiwanya masih terus bekerja menantang rasa frustasi yang makin hari semakin menggerogoti jiwanya. Matanya menatap pemandangan yang ada dibawahnya—bertanya-tanya, _apakah aku akan tertawa?, apakah aku akan bernyanyi? atau akankah aku berhenti bernafas?._ Namun dirinya tidak ingin secepatnya memutuskan kehidupannya karena sebuah alasan yang sangat masuk akal. _Aku ingin tahu, apa yang akan dilakukan semesta jika aku tetap "hidup?"_ Alasan itulah yang membuatnya terus tetap bertahan hingga saat ini. Menjalani hari-hari seolah "hal" itu tidak pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Hal" itu adalah sesuatu yang biasa disebut "aib"— sebuah dosa besar yang tanpa sengaja dilakukan karena dibutakan oleh hawa nafsu maupun karena keterpaksaan. Dosa yang tak dapat dihapus oleh dirinya maupun orang lain— membekas dihati dan akan terus tersimpan dalam kenangannya hingga ajal menjemput. Itu adalah sebuah "hal" yang tidak ingin dia ingat karena itu begitu memalukan dan juga akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya jika dia menceritakannya kepada orang-orang yang tidak bisa menjaga mulut.

Dia berjalan lunglai dari atap apartemen menuju kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya kedepan. Matanya menatap sayu jalan yang ia lewati— mengabaikan orang-orang yang melewatinya. Mereka menatapnya seolah dia adalah salah satu dari sampah masyarakat. Merasa risih dan juga jijik— mungkin karena pakaian yang diapakai ini terlihat lusuh dan juga dirinya nampak seperti seorang pengemis.

"Yuuri! Bagaimana kau membayar semua hutang-hutangmu!"

Didepan kamarnya berdiri si tuan tanah. Bekacak pinggang dengan amarah yang masih bisa ia bendung. Yuuri diam membisu tidak menjawab pertanyaan tuan tanah. –Bagaimana aku membayar jika aku sendiri tidak tahu harus makan apa esok hari?. Tuan tanah yang mengerti gelagat pria itu mulai mencemooh.

"Sudah berapa bulan kau menunggak hutang dasar bodoh! Otak itu kaupakai jangan kau diamkan begitu saja! Bagaimana bisa aku membayar sarana dan prasarana yang lain jika hutang kau terus... terusan melunjak hah?! Pokoknya aku takmau tahu, hari ini kau harus bayar semua hutang mu!"

 _Apa yang harus kujual lagi? Diriku? Ginjalku?!_

Tuan tanah sudah pergi namun Yuuri masih saja berdiri didepan pintu— tidak bergerak sepeser pun karena terbebani oleh perkataan tuan tanah. –Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sudah tidak punya.. barang yang bisa kujual dan mana ada orang yang mau tidur bersama dengan pemuda lusuh seperti seorang pengemis ini?! Ah apa yang bisa kuharapkan?

Bergegas masuk kedalam ruang apartementnya. Ia membanting pintu— frustasi. Didepannya kini rumah yang isi nya hampir tidak ada perabotan sama sekali. Hanya ada sebuah kardus dan mie instan diatasnya. Ruangannya lembab dan juga berbau tidak sedap. Membuat siapa saja menciumnya pasti mengeluh.

 _Oh tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? ...seandainya mereka tidak mengakhiri hidupnya karena "hal" itu pasti sekarang tidak akan seperti ini?!— Tidak ada gunannya menyesali masa lalu. Aku harus bangkit dan tetap bertahan. Malam ini aku akan pergi kebar, menjajakan diriku, menggoda pria yang ada disana. Demi kelanjutan hidupku, aku harus melakukan hal ini. Aku tidak berani menjual ginjal. Terlalu riskan hidup dengan satu ginjal yang menopang._

Laki-laki itu bergegas mandi. Memakai baju terbaiknya dan pergi menuju bar. Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam dan kebetulan sekali, bar yang ia tuju sudah dipenuhi oleh keramaian. Saat ia masuk, ia mendengar suara lagu yang tidak ia kenal menggema keseluruh ruangan. _Sexy dancer_ berada diatas podium— melenggak-lenggokkan tubuhnya sehingga para lelaki hidung belang yang ada dibawah podium tergoda. Bau rokok memenuhi ruangan. Diatas meja yang ada rata-rata kebanyakan dipenuhi oleh gelas bahkan botol alkohol yang tidak ia ketahui jenisnya.

Mengambil tempat didekat meja bartender. Ia duduk disana sembari mencari mangsanya untuk malam ini. Tapi ia tidak sembarangan memilih orang. Pertama ia harus mengetahui orientasi sexual mangsanya dan sebenarnya hal ini tidak begitu sulit karena ada sebuah "kode" yang hanya mereka- para gay mengerti. Dan matanya menangkap kode itu dari seorang pria berambut silver yang duduk tepat disebelah kanannya. Ia tersenyum hangat saat Yuuri menoleh kearahnya karena menyadari kodenya. Tangannya memegang Whisky.

"Hallo." sapanya. Yuuri mengganguk malu. Wajahnya memanas -dia _hot_ sekali!

"Tolong berikan tuan ini Whisky"

"dimengerti" balas bartender dan pergi membuat pesanan.

Laki-laki itu berhadapan lagi dengan Yuuri. Ia menyentuh dagunya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yuuri-hampir menciumnya.

"matamu indah saat kau berbinar-binar. Seolah aku sedang melihat bintang dari dalam bola matamu" pujinya membuat orang yang sedang ia goda berdebar-debar.

"hick!"

 _Dia... mabuk. Semoga hal ini menjadi lebih mudah._

Yuuri bangkit dan mencoba mendorong tubuh pria itu kembali keatas kursi. Bersamaan dengan itu segelas kecil Whisky tersaji dihadapannya. Ia tidak ingin meminumnya karena ia sendiri tau apa yang terjadi jika dia meminum Whisky. Tapi laki-laki itu memaksa.

"Ayo minum, sayangku- ini enak loh." Ia menyodorkan Whiskynya. Dan Yuuri menolak.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak ingin..."

Laki-laki itu cemberut- seperti hal nya anak kecil yang keinginanya tidak dituruti oleh orang tuanya.

"Hei kau butuh uang kan.. jangalah kau tolak perintah pelangganmu ini... Hick!"

Entah bagaimana pria itu tau masalah nya. Mungkin saja dia hanya asal bicara karena dipengaruhi alkohol tapi kata-kata nya cukup memohok hatinya. Akhirnya ia meneguk Whisky miliknya sesuai pria itu mau dan pria itu tersenyum puas, menarik gelas Whisky yang disodorkan untuk Yuuri.

"Ya seharusnya kau lebih awal minum"

"...Kau akan menyesal setelah menyuruhku minum."

Pria itu terkekeh. Mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya untuk membayar whisky yang ia pesan.

 _Aku bersyukur dia tidak sampai menyuruhku minum 3 gelas atau aku akan lepas kendali._

"Jadi.. ayo ikuti aku." Ajak pria itu dan Yuuri mengangguk, mengekor pria itu yang akan mengajak nya kehotel.

Selama ini ia beranggapan orang yang akan menggunakan jasanya sedang mabuk tapi melihat bagaimana ia berjalan dan bagaimana cara dia berbicara juga tidak menunjukkan indikasi mabuk. D _ia tahu kalau aku butuh uang?! Dia tidak salah bicara! ..Dia tidak mabuk._

Yuuri tidak pernah mau bersama dengan seorang pelanggan yang mabuk. Karena dia lebih sering tidak mendapatkan bayaran dan juga terkadang kekerasaan. Mungkin dia kapok makanya dia tidak mau lagi. Dan kini Yuuri ragu. Apakah dia harus menolak ajakan pria itu atau tetap mengikutinya sampai tujuan. Namun deadline menekan keraguannya. Tuan tanah sudah tidak mau mendengar keluhannya lagi maka tidak mungkin baginya meminta perpanjangan waktu.

ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya. Kesempatan Yuuri satu-satunya.

"Kau pemalu sekali. Padahal kau seorang jalang."

"Kau menghinaku?"

"...Memujimu. Apa kau melakukan hal ini untuk memenuhi nafsumu? atau untuk mencari uang?"

"Itu privasi. jangan tanyakan hal itu." Yuuri tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia paling tidak suka ditanyai soal privasinya- Sesuatu yang tidak perlu dibicarakan dengan seorang yang baru ia kenal dibar.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Dan kau lihat apartemen disana itu? Itu tempatku tinggal." Ia menunjuk kesebuah gedung bertingkat 10. Itu sebuah apartement mewah dan terkenal mahal. Yuuri menahan rasa kesenangannya karena ia baru saja mendapatkan mangsa yang empuk.

Pria itu masuk kedalam apartement, menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 4. Saat masuk kedalamnya ia tidak menyangka kalau kamar nya begitu luas dan juga rapih.

"jadi.. kita akan melakukannya disini?" tanyanya ragu.

"Oh tentu saja. Apa ini mengganggumu?" Ia menyorot Yuuri.

"tidak."

"Tapi sebelum itu... temani aku minum dulu." ia membuka lemari pendingin khusus dan mengeluarkan whisky dari sana tidak luput ia mengambil dua gelas Whisky.

"Mari kita mulai ronde kedua."

-0-

Ini adalah kesalahan besar. Namun dia tidak menyadarinya. Seharusnya ia menolak tawarannya tapi malah dia yang termakan omongan orang itu. Kewarasannya hilang. Kini ia melakukan hal ini dan hal itu diluar kendali. Membuat pria yang mengajaknya minum begitu amat senang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang?"

Ia melempar Yuuri keatas kasur, menciumnya dengan ganas. Disela-sela ciuman. Ia mendengar desahan Yuuri- tanganya meraba kemaluannya.

"Ini belum seberapa tapi kau sudah menegang. Dasar jalang."

"Diam kau!, siapa yang membuatku seperti ini?! Siapa yang menyuruhku minum Whisky sebanyak itu. Kau menyesali... nya sekarang kan?" Yuuri merendahkan nadanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Ah tentu tidak... kau sangat indah dalam keadaan seperti ini." Ia mengelus Yuuri perlahan sebelum melanjutkan ciumannya. Yuuri biarkan laki-laki itu bermain dengannya. Ia sudah tidak kuat menjaga kewarasannya. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh kabut dan hasrat. Setiap sentuhannya membuat Yuuri bergidik geli dan disatu sisi ia merasakan kenikmatan. Terutama saat jemarinya menyentuh putingnya yang sensitif. Jemarinya, dari puting mulai bergerak menyelusuri seluk-beluk tubunya.

"Uhh langsung mulai saja kenapa?! _Fuck!"_ Omel Yuuri tak tahan digoda habis-habisan.

"Kalau begitu sebutkan apa yang kau mau."

"Sentuh aku... Sentuh penisku!"

Pria itu tersenyum dan melakukan apa yang Yuuri minta. Mengocoknya perlahan sembari memainkan kedua bolanya. membuat Yuuri tidak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan desahan kenikmataan.

Dan dia climaks. Cairan membasahi badannya.

"lepas pakaianmu" perintahnya.

Secepatnya ia melepas pakaiannya, menuruti perintahnya.

"Kini, biar aku yang menuntumu, babi kecilku."

-0-

 _Terasa panas dan lembab... Aku seperti berdesakkan dengan sesuatu. Kepalaku sakit dan terasa pusing. Dimana ini?_

Dan saat tersadar, disebelahnya sedang tertidur pulas seorang lelaki yang menjadi kliennya. Bagian bawahnya terasa sakit sekali dan lebih buruknya ia tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Melihat bagaimana keadaan kliennya, Yuuri hanya bisa pasrah. Tidak tahu harus apa. Dia bukan tipikal orang tidak suka membangunkan orang yang sedang tertidur.

 _Aku harus mencari dompetnya. mengambil uangnya dan pergi dari sini. Tapi aku harus meninggalkan catatan kecil untuknya. Sesuai dugaanku dompetnya tersimpan didalam kantung jeans. Kuambil uangnya secukupnya lalu pergi dari sini setelah berpakaian rapih. Apa dia akan mencariku atau tidak aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Karena dia tidak akan tahu dimana aku berada. Dan dia tidak akan menemukanku- Tidak akan pernah._

 _Bergegas aku keluar dari apartement mewah ini menuju rumahku yang bobrok. Pasti si tua bangka itu sedang menggerutu sembari menungguku untuk membayar hutang sewa kamar. Tapi sebelum pulanv aku mampir kefamily mart untuk membeli mie instan. Dan dugaanku tepat. Tua bangka itu tengah menungguku didepan pintu._

"Hei kau mana uangmu!"

Tanpa bicara Yuuri mengeluarkan uang miliknya dan memberikannya kepada tuan tanah. Wajahnya berubah menjadi senang saat melihat uang.

"Dengan begini Hutangmu dari 3 bulan yang lalu hingga sekarang ini lunas. Seringlah kau bayar tepat waktu Yuuri."

Dia pergi meninggalkan Yuuri dan Yuuri masuk kedalam ruangannya, mengunci pintunya.

-0-

Pria itu menggeram saat terbangun. Nyawa nya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Badannya terasa lengket dah juga ototnya terasa nyeri. Saat ia melihat jam yang ada di meja, mata nya menangkap secari kertas misterius. Ia ambil dan ia baca.

 _"Maaf tidak membangunkanmu, aku merasa tidak enak karena kau tertidur pulas sekali. Btw aku mengambil bayarannya sendiri jadi maafkan aku jika aku benar-benar menghabiskan uangmu._

 _-Aku Yang tidak perlu kau tahu "_

Pria itu tersenyum geli membaca pesannya.-Kau pergi meninggalkanku dan mengambil uangku tanpa sepengetahuanku. Saat aku menemukanmu suatu saat nanti, akan ku buat kau membayar semuanya.


	2. Back to normal life

Untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, Yuuri bisa mencukupi kehidupannya. Ia berterima kasih sekali kepada kliennya karena telah memberinya banyak uang. Tapi malaupun uangnya kini melimpah namun dirinya dipenuhi rasa kegundahan. –Akankah dia mencariku atau melaporkanku kepihak berwajib karena telah mengambil uangnya?. Dan kini ia menyesali perbuatannya... dan mungkin juga tidak— Menyesal karena ia mengambil uang tanpa sepengetahuan kliennya dan tidak menyesal karena ia tidak ditendang dari apartement. Setidaknya "dosa" baru yang ia buat itu membuatnya selamat dari kehilangan tempat tinggal. Mata sendunya menatap pemandangan kota yang indah.

 _Apa aku bisa berubah? Aku tidak ingin hidup seperti ini terus. Aku tidak mau bekerja sebagai seorang pelacur lagi. Terlalu pedih. Aku merogoh kantung celana untuk mengambil foto keluarga yang kusimpan disana. Aku ingin mengenang keluargaku lagi— Eh? Tidak ada?! Kemana hilangnya?! Oh tidak, oh tidak! Itu hanya peninggalan mereka satu-satunya. Oh tidak—! Foto nya benar-benar menghilang!_

* * *

 **Yuri on Ice**

 **Mitsuro kubou**

 **Ini dibuat atas dasar stress dan tekanan karna kebanyakan "gaya". Maaf kalau ada tipo dan ga nyambung—**

* * *

"Jadi kau semalam tidur dengan seorang lelaki dan kau kini ingin mencari jejak laki-laki itu? Oh Victor! Itu seperti bukan dirimu!" Lelaki itu— Jean Jacques Leroy, atau yang biasa dikenal dengan panggilan "JJ" meledek. Dan orang yang ia sebut menghela nafas frustasi. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Ya JJ aku tahu. Tapi kau tahu laki-laki itu begitu menawan! Sangat menawan— Oh tuhan. Jika aku mengingat bagaimana dia menikmati permainanku... Dia membuatku menjadi "keras""

"Oh tunggu, tunggu dulu Victor. Tenangkan dirimu ok. Kau waktu itu sedang mabuk! Makanya kau melihat laki-laki itu begitu rupawan." JJ menunjukkan ekspresi kaget dan geli. Victor memijat keningnya. "Tidak JJ, Malam itu aku tidak mabuk. Aku masih bisa mengendalikan kesadaranku. Jika kau tidak percaya tidak masalah karena kau tidak merasakannya pula dan satu hal lagi." Victor mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya sebelum menunjukkannya ke JJ. Orang itu nampak terkejut melihat sebuah foto dengan wajah yang tidak ia kenali.

"Mereka ini siapa?"

"Kurasa anggota keluarga laki-laki itu. dan ini." telunjuknya menunjuk tepat kewajah seorang laki-laki yang ia kenal. "Dia adalah pria yang menemaniku kemarin malam. Aku ingin mencarinya."

JJ mengedipkan matanya dua kali. "Dan jika kau menemukannya?"

"Aku tidak akan menceritakan hal ini kepadamu. Untungnya dibalik foto itu tertulis dengan jelas nama keluarga dan juga nama mereka hanya saja, apa ini perasaanku atau nama laki-laki itu memang sengaja di hapus?"

"Katsuki... Banyak sekali Katsuki. Apa kau ingin mencarinya?" JJ meragukannya. Namun dia mengangguk penuh percaya diri—"Ya tentu saja. Akan kucari dia hingga keujung dunia."

Setelah percakapan singkatnya itu. JJ kembali keruangannya dan meninggalkan Victor sendiri dalam ruangan. Dia kembali kemeja, membereskan berkas-berkas yang memenuhi meja. Sebelum memulai kerja, ia melihat foto yang tak sengaja tertinggal.

 _Oh Katsuki, dimana kau berada? Aku merindukanmu. Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti? Karenamu pikiranku menjadi kacau. Kau harus membayar semuanya_. _Dan aku kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan yang membosankan. Menandatangani hal ini dan hal itu. Mengurusi hal ini dan hal itu disini. Dari pagi hingga malam— Bahkan sampai pagi datang kembali. Mereka mengira pekerjaanku hanyalah duduk tapi mereka semua salah. Aku juga bekerja, sialan! Aku ingin pulang, ingin tidur. Ingin melakukan hal ini dan juga hal itu yang tidak sempat kulakukan. Bahkan entah sudah berapa bulan ini aku tidak bermain skate karena pekerjaan ini._

 _Karena itu setiap ada kesempatan, aku selalu meluangkan diriku pergi kebar. Alasannya sederhana, karena aku tidak punya waktu untuk berlibur sama sekali akhir-akhir ini. Makanya aku banyak menghabiskan waktuku di bar untuk meminum Vodka, Whisky atau bir untuk melepas stress— Meskipun pada akhirnya aku berakhir dengan meniduri orang-orang yang tidak kukenal. ...ini adalah kali ke-10 aku meniduri orang-orang itu dan baru kali ini aku tertarik dengan laki-laki itu. Entah kenapa._

Menandatangi berkas yang menumpuk, Membuat laporan, menghadiri rapat— adalah rutinitasnya hari ini. Ia akui pekerjaannya ini sangat melelahkan dan ingin sekali secepatnya ia pulang dan merebahkan dirinya dikasur. –Melelahkan. Aku ingin pergi kebar lagi, mungkin saja bertemu dia.

Dan ia kembali pulang dari kantor pukul 11 malam. Tapi ia tidak langsung pulang, melainkan singgah sebentar kebar untuk mengecek sekaligus mencari laki-laki yang ia tiduri kemarin malam. Tapi disana ia tidak menemukan sosok itu diantara ribuan orang yang berada disana. Hanya sekumpulan hidung belang, pemabuk dan lainnya. Victor duduk didekat bar, berharap laki-laki itu datang.

"Tuan, anda mau pesan apa?"

"Ah tidak terima kasih."

 _Kurasa aku akan menunggu nya hingga jam 12. Kuharap dia akan muncul. Kuharap— Jika dia tidak kunjung datang, lebih baik aku pulang. ...Apa lebih baik kutanyakan hal ini kepada bartender saja? Mungkin dia punya info tentang orang itu. Kupanggil bartender itu dan dia menghampiriku._

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Apa kau tahu tentang laki-laki yang bersamaku kemarin?"

"Saya melihatnya 2 bulan yang lalu dan semenjak itu, dia tidak pernah datang kembali dan baru saja kemarin dia datang kesini lagi. Hanya itu yang saya tau."

"Begituya, Terima kasih."

Sebuah jawaban yang tidak memuaskan rasa ingin tahu Victor. Meskipun begitu ia sedikit mengetahui pola pergerakkan laki-laki itu. Ia beranggapan bisa saja ia tidak pernah pergi kesini lagi karena uang yang orang itu ambil sudah cukup memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-harinya dan karena itu, dengan perasaan kecewa ia pulang kerumah sebelum tengah malam tiba. Dan begitu ia sampai dikamar apartementnya ia langsung merebahkan dirinya dikasur.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa hidupnya diacak-acak oleh seseorang yang tidak ia kenal— Pria yang telah memunculkan warna dikehidupannya. Dalam tidurnya ia mengingat wajah manis pria berambut hitam itu— Sedang tertawa sembarimelakukan _dance battle_ saat mabuk. Membuat Victor sendiri gemas melihatnya. Dan tanpa sengaja pria itu menggodanya dan membuat Victor lepas kendali. –Dia benar-benar setan penggoda manusia. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Apalagi saat melihat dia menangis— Oh tuhan dia benar-benar manis sekali apalagi saat ia mulai mengeram dan mendesah, aku tidak tahan ingin menerkamnya saat bertemu dengannya lagi.

Victor tertidur pulas karena membayangkan pria itu dibenakknya.

-0-

Yuuri diam penuh arti— Stress kehilangan satu-satunya kenanganmiliknya. Ia menenangkan dirinya— mencoba mengingat kemana saja ia pada saat 2 hari yang lalu. –Aku kebanyakan menghabiskan waktuku dirumah setelah diomeli sama tua bangka itu, aku pergi ke bar dan bertemu dengan klienku. Setelah itu dia mengajakku kerumahnya dan disana aku ditantang untuk meminum Whisky hingga aku mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri. Saat kubangun aku sudah tidur disampingnya dan dengan secepat kilat aku pergi dari sana setelah mengambil uang. Jadi kemungkinannya adalah tertinggal dibar, jatuh dijalan dan skenario paling buruknya adalah tertinggal dirumah klienku. Setelah perbuatanku yang kuperbuat kurasa aku tidak akan pernah menghampiri klienku lagi.

Dia menghela nafas panjang, dan merebahkan dirinya dilantai. Menatap langit kamar— berharap tiba-tiba saja foto keluarganya jatuh dari langit kamar. Tapi itu adalah hal mustahil.

 _Dan untungnya namaku yang ada dibelakang foto kuhapus. Jadi siapa pun yang menemukannya tidak akan tahu siapa aku— Dan ketika aku kehilangan foto itu maka aku akan kesusahan mencarinya. Lebih baik aku menganggap benda itu hilang untuk selama-lamanya._

 _Sebentar lagi waktuku untuk keluar dari kehidupan busuk ini akan tiba. Tinggal menunggu persetujuan dari atasan saja dan jika hal itu disetujui maka, kehidupanku akan berubah meskipun tidak begitu drastis. Setidaknya aku bisa keluar dari lingkaran setan itu dan bisa memulai hidup yang lebih baik._

 _Aku sudah mengirimkan protofolioku ketiga tempat dan hari ini hasilnya akan diumumkan hasilnya. Kuharap aku bisa diterima disalah satu tempat dari tiga formulir yang kukirimkan. Dan begitu aku sudah bekerja, maka aku akan menjauhi dunia prostitusi._

Tak berselang lama sebuah amplop cokelat muncul dari pintu masuk. Buru-buru ia mengambilnya dan membukanya. Tanda cap merah terbubuh diatas kertas putih— Ia diterima sebc agai seorang staff kebersihan suatu gedung acara yang terletak agak jauh dari pusat kota namun gedung itu agak dekat dengan apartementnya. Jaraknya sekitar 1 km saja dari sini. Kesenangan tidak bisa ia bendung hingga air matanya mengalir dari mata— Tak kuasa menahan air mata kegembiraan. –Oh tuhan terima kasih! Terisak sembari memeluk selembaran putih itu. Ia benar-benar bersyukur diterima ditempat itu, Sangat bersyukur. Mimpinya menjadi nyata pada akhirnya walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin benar-benar bisa keluar dari dunia prostitusi tapi jika ia meyakinkan dirinya "bisa" keluar dari sana, maka hal mustahil itu bisa ia lewati.

Mulai senin depan— Dengan kata lain dua hari yang akan datang dia sudah bisa bekerja disana.

 _Aku tidak sabar memulai debut karirku. Tidak sabar lagi!_

-0-

Ia menyisir poninya kebelakang. Mengenakan topi dan mulai keluar dari ruangan khusus staff. Membawa sapu dan juga pengki dan kini ia mulai membersihkan gedung dari lantai bawah. Setelah selesai ia membersihkan kamar mandi laki-laki dan membersihkan jendela. Walaupun ia bekerja sebagai pekerjaan yang diremehkan oleh khalayak banyak tapi ia menikmatinya. Ini sudah seminggu semenjak debut pertamanya bekerja. Baru pertama kalinya ia merasakan yang namanya "kesenangan" dalam bekerja. Berbeda dengan pekerjaan nya dulu, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan "kesenangan". Ia hanya bagaikan boneka _sex_ yang digunakan sebebasnya dan sepuasnya oleh pelanggannya saja meskipun sudah ada peraturan _Do and Not Do_ sebelum mereka melakukan hubungan intim.

Jika gedung tidak disewa oleh orang, biasanya Yuuri akan pulang sekitar pukul enam sore hingga pukul tujuh malam namun jika gedungnya sedang disewa untuk acara, biasa nya Yuuri pulang pukul sebelas hingga dua belas malam. Dia tidak keberatan oleh hal itu karena itu adalah resikonya dalam bekerja. Ketika sampai rumah ia merebahkan dirinya dilantai dan tertidur beralaskan koran dan diselimuti pula oleh koran. Niatnya besok ia akan membeli kasur, bantal dan juga beberapa seprai. Dan jika uangnya cukup ia akan membeli handphone lalu tv— Ya itu adalah _goal_ miliknya.

 _Dan dengan barang-barang itu kehidupanku yang dulu perlahan kembali, aku mulai bisa hidup seperti dulu dimana saat aku memiliki benda itu. Dan kudengar 1 bulan lagi ada sebuah acara pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh sebuah perusahaan besar. Katanya untuk mepererat tali hubungan kerja sama. Hmm menarik sekali. Tapi sayangnya, yang paling kujengkeli adalah perusaha itu minta para OB berpakaian seperti layaknya pelayan— harus berpakaian jas. Oh yang benar saja?! Aku tidak punya jas sama sekali. Jas harganya begitu mahal, mana mungkin aku membelinya?_

 _Tapi untuk apa juga seorang OB harus mengenakan jas pada saat bekerja. Apa jangan-jangan untuk menutupi kastanya yang dianggap rendah itu? Oh yang benar saja!_

Yuuri tidak mau tahu dan tidak begitu peduli dengan permintaan si pemesan selama ia diberi uang atau dibelikan jas oleh si pemesan, maka dia tidak akan banyak mengeluh. Ia memejamkan matanya dan tidur untuk mengakhiri hari. Besok akan ada pekerjaan berat yang akan menghampirinya.


	3. Try Something New

"Oh Victor, demi tuhan. Kenapa kau begitu nampak kacau akhir-akhir ini?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sama keluar dari mulut orang yang berbeda. Sampai ia tidak tahu harus menomori orang itu yang keberapa dari sekian banyak orang yang menanyakannya. Ia memejamkan mata dan memijat kening karena kepalanya nyeri.

"Ini tidak seperti dirimu."

"Ya— Ini bukan diriku. "Dia" lah yang telah menghancurkan hidupku."

"Dia?" tanya orang itu kebingungan. _Siapa yang Victor maksud?_

Victor terkekeh dan tersenyum frustasi. "Dia— Pria yang pernah kuceritakan padamu Georgi. Pria yang membuat duniaku bewarna. Oh tuhan aku ingin... ingin sekali bertemu dengannya lagi! Aku... tidak kuasa menahan rasa rindu ini."

Pria yang diajak Victor bicara itu menghela nafas panjang. "Jadi, apa kau punya nomor atau sesuatu untuk dihubungi?" Victor menggeleng dan kembali menggambil tempat dikursi kerjanya. "Kalau ada, sudah dari kemarin-kemarin aku menelponnya. Dia hanya meninggalkanku foto keluarganya saja."

" _Cinderella_ — Entah kenapa aku merasa hal ini seperti cerita Cinderella. Bukan kah kau berpikiran sama, Victor?"

 _Kenapa dia disaat-saat seperti ini mengeluarkan komentar yang tidak jelas?! Dan kalau dipikir lagi, dia memang ada benarnya juga._

"Kau benar sekali Georgi." Puji Victor. Georgi tersenyum mendengarnya. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya Victor tapi sekarang kau harus fokus dulu dengan pekerjaanmu supaya mereka saat diacara nanti tidak akan mencemooh dirimu."

 _Dia benar sekali. Aku harus fokus dengan pekerjaan yang sama dan membosankan ini. Mengurus laporan ini dan itu. Membaca, menandatangani, menyetujui, menyuruh revisi dan lain-lainnya. Georgi— orang yang kini sedang duduk di sofa sedang membantuku merapihkan kertas putih yang tebal itu. Entah kapan pekerjaan yang melelahkan ini akan selesai. Kuharap ini akan selesai sesegera mungkin karena malam ini aku ada janji disebuah restaurant. Restaurant steak yang terkenal mahal. Karena itu, aku harus menyelesaikannya pekerjaan ini supaya tidak mengecewakannya._

* * *

 **Yuri on Ice**

 **Mitsuro Kubo**

 **-o-**

 **Ada Oc untuk mengisi kekosongan.**

 **Kutak bermaksud menghina, jangan blame aku :(. Ini kayak pakai VOCAL*ID kalau mau dibuat nyanyi lagu barat :(, Maafkan aku.**

 **Dan ini kebanyakan pake lagu yang ada ditrack list.**

* * *

 **SATU BULAN KEMUDIAN.**

Yuuri menghela nafas panjang. Matanya menatap langit kelabu. Hati nya dipenuhi rasa gundah.

 _Bahkan hari ini pun hujan akan turun. Bagaimana kabar cucianku yang belum kumasukkan kedalam rumah?_

Tangan kembali mengusap jendal yang perlahan bersih sebelum berlanjut ke jendela selanjutnya.

"Yuuri!" Panggil seseorang dan reflek ia menoleh keseorang senior yang memanggilnya. umurnya masih lebih muda dari nya namun hal itu tidak membuat Yuuri terusik sama sekali. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menunjukkan benda ditangannya.

"Ayo kita pergi karoke mumpung aku punya kupon karoke loh!"

Yuuri menatap orang didepannya ragu. "Apa aku boleh iku dengan mu, Minami?— Maksudku kan para senior yang lain—"

"Tidak Yuuri, tidak. Ada juga Junior sepertimu yang ikut kok, jadi tenang saja! Bagaimana mau ikut kami selepas kerja?"

Yuuri mengangguk dan Minami tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, kutunggu kau dipintu belakang oke sehabis kerja!"

Minami pamit. Yuuri kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan jendela. Pikirannya melayang, membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan ditempat karoke itu. Dan ia tahu. Itu adalah momen yang sangat pas untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kebetulan sekali, ini adalah kali pertamanya ia pergi ketempat karoke dan ia tidak mau merecokinya.

Setelah semua pekerjaan selesai, ia melepaskan pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian casual sebelum pergi ketempat yang dijanjikan Minami. Dan ternyata sudah ada Minami itu sendiri dan juga lima orang yang seluruhnya tidak ia kenal sebelumnya. Setelah semua berkumpul mereka pergi kekaroke. Jaraknya dari tempat mereka bekerja tidak begitu jauh jadi mereka kesana hanya berjalan kaki saja. Ketika yang lain nya mengobrol satu sama lain, hanya Yuuri seoranglah yang diam dan terlihat seperti memiliki barier tak terlihat disekelilingnya.

"Yuuri, kau juga harus mencoba berbaur dengan yang lain!" sahut Minami sambil memukul punggungnya pelan.

"Ah, un. Akan kuusahakan."

 _Oh benar. Aku harus berusaha berbaur dan berbicara dengan mereka seolah aku sudah kenal. Demi tuhan, aku tidak tahu mereka siapa? Mana mungkin aku langsung "menerkam" mereka dengan percakapan yang tidak berarti! Pasti mereka menganggapku "si aneh ini kenapa?" Aku malu sekali— sungguh. Kenapa aku harus terlahir dengan sifat introvert seperti ini!_

 _Untungnya siksaanku tidak berlangsung lama karena kami sudah tiba tempat karoke dan untungnya lagi hujan turun saat kami sampai.—ah cucianku belum kuangkat. Yasudah lah, kubisa apa._

 _Dan langsung saja Minami memesan tempat dengan menukarkan voucher tersebut. Lalu salah satu perempuan di resepsionisitu memandu kami keruangan yang ada dilantai 2—Ruangan bernomor 20. Didalam sana ada sofa empuk meja dan tentunya tv dan dua buah mic. Kami duduk memangambil tempat namun karena aku masih malu-malu makanya aku duduk didekat Minami. Sebelum mengacak giliran menanyanyi, kami memesan minuman. Kebanyakan mereka memilih bir tapi aku memilih jus jeruk dan juga air mineral untuk menghindari mabuk. Barulah sehabis itu kami menentukan urutan menyanyi dengan "batu gunting kertas—!"_

"A— Aku giliran pertama..."katanya lesu.

 _Padahal aku ingin giliran terakhir!_

Semua orang menatap Yuuri dengan tatapan jahat. Bahkan Minami tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawa liciknya— Dan Yuuri merutuk keputusannya menunjukkan punggung tangannya. Setelah urutannya ditetapkan, mereka berempat langsung saja memilihkan lagu untuk Yuuri nyanyikan. Hati nya berdegub, takut mendapatkan lagu yang nada tangga nya tidak dapat ia raih dan juga lagu bahasa asing.

"Jadi Yuuri apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya seorang perempuan dengan wajah menahan geli.

"Kurasa.. aku siap..?"

"Kami ingin kau menyanyikan _Chiken attack"_ Dan perempuan itu tertawa lepas membayangkan bagaimana Yuuri menyanyikannya.

 _Oh tidak. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang lagu itu— Dan dugaanku benar. Jujur ini lagu tentang apa! Kenapa awal nya—_

" **Awoooo... Awoooo...** _ **yu shurudo nou da za man— witto a paawa obu—" (You should know that the man with a power of—)**_

 _ **Gawat lagu apa ini! Bahasa inggris ku blepotan!**_

" _ **kan buringu yu to za endo obu yu rakku—aaaaaa" (can bring you to the end of you luck)**_

" _ **dat yu are abouto to be masiifuli, foruss to gibu ap" (that yoy are about to be massively force to give up)**_

" _ **ciken atakku—aaaaaa, ciken atakku— waaaaa" (chiken attack, chiken attack)**_

" _ **nou go, nou furai aaaaaa—iii... Yu oun za suka aaaaa-iii" (Now go, Now fly. You own the sky.)**_

 _Kenapa kalian semua tertawa! Kalian juga tidak bisa bernyanyi pakai bahasa inggris bukan! Aaaaah cepatlah selesai— cepatlah selesai..._

" _ **Awooooo... auuuuuuu—"**_

" _ **Fak!" (fucked)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **you're yan ando yu hanguri, peruhapusu shooto obu mani, i gibu dis ciken todai" (yo're young and your hungry, perhaps short of money, i give this chiken today."**_

" _ **itsu eegu foru dina, itsu regu foru winta—" (it's egg for dinner, its leg for winter)**_

 _Kini layar berubah menjadi percakapan seorang kakek-kakek pecinta ayam dan juga seorang penjahat. Si penjahat kagum dengan kebijaksanaan si kakek dan— Ini absurd sekali. Apa maksudnya?! Lalu ending nya apa banget?!_

" _ **oraide uuuuuuuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuuuu?!"**_

" _ **oraide uwuwuwuwuwuwuwuuuuu?!"**_

 _Semua orang tertawa. Dan aku juga tertawa hingga lagu habis— Aku tertawa?!_

Suara tawa mereka menggema ruangan dan setelah Yuuri selesai bernyanyi, mereka bertepuk tangan menunjukkan apresiasinya terhadap Yuuri. Mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Oh Yuuri, kau benar-benar ingin menirukan pria itu?!" Sahut seorang lelaki yang ia tidak ketahui namanya. Ia malah tertawa geli hingga membanting meja, membuat Yuuri tidak menjawab pertanyaanya.

Akhirnya, ia bisa merasakan perasaan senang dan sekaligus juga geli. Hal itu membuatnya merasa hidup. Selama ini ia belum pernah tertawa bebas dengan membawa perasaannya. Hanya tawa hambar saja. –Tanpa kusadari aku juga ikut tertawa. Benar-benar sudah lama sekali ya.

Setelah itu giliran si perempuan lalu Minami diikuti oleh dua lelaki lainnya. Setelah semua nya selesai menyanyi, kini giliran Yuuri untuk bernyanyi. Tapi dalam sesi ini, mereka bebas memilih lagu kesukaannya masing-masing.

"Kurasa, aku akan menyanyikan lagu ini." Kata si perempuan sembari menunjuk alphabet bertuliskan "Jingo Jungle". Minami tersenyum. "Coba kau nyanyikan Yuko!"

"Un aku akan berusaha. Hei Takeshi dan Rou, apa yang nantinya akan kalian nyanyikan?"

"...kurasa aku akan menyanyikan "Zen Zen Zen Se" " Balas laki-laki bernama Takeshi yang duduk disebelah perempuan itu sembari meneguk bir yang ia pesan. Sedangkan lelaki bernama Rou menggeleng, belum memutuskan lagu apa yang nantinya akan dinyanyikan. Kini pandangannya teralihkan kearah Yuuri dan Minami. "Lalu kalau kalian berdua akan menyanyikan apa?"

"Aku akan menyanyikan "Ikenai Borderline!"" Jawab Minami penuh semangat sedangkan Yuuri masih tertegun menatap buku berisi judul lagu tapi ia sudah menemukan lagu apa yang ingin ia nyanyikan.

"Aku... akan menyanyi lagu "Kimi Janakya Dame Mitai" " Balasnya tersenyum meragukan

Mereka bernyanyi dengan hebohnya karena sama-sama dikompori satu sama lain. Ditambah lagi Minami dan Rou mabuk, membuat suasana semakin memanas dan semakin heboh. Membuat Yuuri hanyut dengan suasana. Dan tanpa sadar, mereka keluar karoke pukul sebelas malam— saking serunya meledek satu sama lain, meghina pada saat bernyanyi dan lain-lain. Mereka menunjukkan wajah lelah saat keluar ruangan namun hatinya dipenuhi oleh perasaan senang. Terutama Yuuri yang baru pertama kali ke tempat karoke.—Tidak buruk jika aku sekali-kali kesini. Lain kali aku akan kesini—

Didepan tempat karoke mereka berpisah untuk pulang namun sebelum itu Yuuri harus mengantar seniornya— Minami terlebih dahulu kerumahnya. Untung nya ia pernah kerumah seniornya beberapa hari yang lalu, makanya ia hafal dengan jalannya. Yang paling ia ingat adalah rumahnya yang dekat dengan restaurant steak. Konon katanya steak disana benar-benar enak. Ia berharap suatu hari nanti bisa makan disana.

 _Hah! aku kewalahan membawa Minami! Berat badannya tidak berbanding lurus dengan tingginya. Dan dia juga kebanyakan berceloteh yang aneh-aneh saat mabuk— mengingatkan diriku saja saat mabuk. Aku malu sekali!_

 _Yang seharusnya perjalanan membutuhkan waktu sekitar 10 menit, kini menjadi satu setengah jam. Saat sampai rumahnya— atau apartement nya ini, aku dipersusah dengan kunci apartementnya yang tidak tahu berada dimana. Untunglah benda itu tersimpan rapih dibawah keset dan langsung saja aku masuk. Menaruhnya diatas kasur lalu pulang._

 _Tidak kusangka tadi itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Sungguh menyenangkan. Aku pasti, akan merindukan hari ini._

 _Hidupku tidak hampa lagi. Hidupku kini, dipenuhi oleh warna— meskipun sedikit demi sedikit. Aku bersyukur, masih bisa hidup hingga saat ini—_

Mobil hitam yang melaju dari arah kirinya berhenti mendadak hingga menimbulkan bunyi dan juga bekas kehitaman diaspal. Dadanya tercekat mendengar suara rem mendadak itu. Ia menoleh kearah mobil yang hampir menabraknya dan seorang lelaki keluar dari balik kaca mobil .

"Hei bodoh, kalau jalan lihat-lihat!"

Menyadari apa yang baru saja ia perbuat, langsung saja ia meminta maaf dan melarikan diri dari tempat kejadian perkara. –Yuuri kau bodoh sekali! Seharusnya kalau kau menyeberang jalan lihat lampu lalu lintas dulu!

Ia merutuk dirinya dalam perjalanan pulang. Dan semenjak hal itu ia percaya jika ia terlalu senang dengan suatu hal, pasti sesuatu buruk akan menimpanya.


	4. Party Pt1

**Yuri on Ice**

 **Mitsuro Kubo**

 **-0-**

 **Maaf kalau Typo dan ga nyambung. Pas nulis ini ana lagi masa** _ **Cooling down**_ **. Otomatis kekurangan "gaya". Alhasil— Jadi (menurut ana) gajelas. Dan chapter kali ini pendek.**

 **mumpung ada kuota, upload saja lah o)-(**

* * *

Victor terpaku pada foto ditangannya. Ia mengelus gambar seorang anak kecil dengan jempolnya— yang menurutnya itu adalah pria yang ia tiduri waktu itu.

 _Laki-laki itu sama seperti yang aku temui dibar. Benar-benar mirip. Apakah itu dirinya? Seharusnya kemarin saat aku melihatnya seharusnya aku langsung mengejarnya tapi karena aku masih kaget karena supir tiba-tiba rem mendadak, makanya aku tidak bergeming. Oh ini buruk! aku ingin bertemu dengannya—_

"Tuan Victor, hari ini kita ada rapat."

Victor menghela nafas mengikuti sekretarisnya menuju ruang rapat. Disana telah menunggu orang-orang penting. Ia duduk dikursi paling ujung dekat dengan tempat presentasi. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka pembicaraan.

 _Victor semangatlah! Sehabis ini kau punya waktu kosong untuk mencari dirinya sebelum pesta itu dimulai malam harinya._

 _Dan dengan ini presentasi dibuka. Kami membahas hal yang sama meskipun topik utamanya berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Bersenda gurau, berdebat— itulah presentasi kali ini. Setelah semua selesai, aku kembali keruang kerja untuk mengambil tas dan jaketku dan barulah aku menuju keparkiran dan pulang. Aku mengurungkan niat untuk mencari dirinya. Bukan menyerah, aku hanya lelah— ingin beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Jujur saja, aku lupa jika hari aku punya acara yang penting— Bagi mereka tapi tidak penting bagiku. Kalau kubilang, ini seperti perkumpulan dimana orang-orang nantinya saling menyombongkan dirinya dengan harta kekayaan mereka._

"Dan aku benci itu." bisiknya pelan.

Matanya menatap layar LCD yang sedang memutar acara tv. Entah apa yang sedang ia tonton namun ia menikmatinya.

 _Acara mulai pukul 7 malam, aku sudah harus bersiap pukul 5 sore karena aku tuan rumahnya dan juga jarak gedungnya yang lumayan jauh dari rumahku. Haah... aku masih ingin merebahkan diriku diatas kasur, memejamkan mataku lalu tertidur. Tapi jika aku lakukan itu, kuyakin aku pasti akan telat kesana. Dengan terpaksa aku meminum kopi, berharap efek cafein membuatku tetap terjaga._

Ingin sekali Victor merutuk orang yang membuat hidupnya terkekang. Namun ia bersyukur meski hidup terkekang, Victor bisa menghasilkan banyak uang. Tidak seperti teman-teman lainnya, Victor lebih sering menyumbangkan— menyisihkan sedikit gajinya untuk sumbangan dan amal.

 _Ini mungkin gila tapi, apa aku bisa menemukannya disana?_

Dia hanya bisa berharap tuhan mengabulkan doanya— Dan pria itu adalah alasan kenapa ia mau datang ke pesta. Bisa saja dia ada diantara ribuan orang yang hadir meskipun ia sendiri tidak dapat menjaminnya.

Semakin hari hidupnya ia merasakan kalau hidupnya semakin kacau. Ia ingin sekali secepatnya bertemu dengan laki-laki itu dan menyelesaikan masalah diantara mereka berdua. Tapi hal itu ia rasakan sangat mustahil. Dirinya jarang sekali mencari info tentang pria itu dan ia berharap menemukannya dengan ucapan yang dapat memunculkan pria itu dihadapannya. Kesibukkan membuatnya tidak sempat mencari pria itu— ia kini menyesalinya.

 _Kuharus melupakannya. Ini akan mengganggu kinerjaku._

Sembari menunggu waktunya tiba, ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain game Resident of evil 7 yang baru saja rilis. Walaupun ia sering kaget karena _jump scare_ , tapi ia menikmati permainannya dan juga jalan ceritanya. Sampai ia bermain hingga lupa waktu.

 _Oh tidak, aku terlambat!_

-0-

Untunglah Victor sampai tepat waktu digedung sebelum mantan direkturnya mengomel dari handphones. buru-buru ia keluar mobil, menguncinya dan berlari masuk kedalam gedung. Disana telah menunggu Mila, Georgi dan seorang lelaki tua yang masih sehat- mantan direkturnya, Yakov.

"Vitya! kenapa kau datang terlambat hah?!"

"Maaf.. tadi macet.." dusta Victor. Entah reaksi apa yang akan dia berikan jika Victor memberi tahu kejadian sesungguhnya.

"Cepatlah bersiap, Yang lain sedang menunggu. Oh jangan lupa, gunakan topengmu!" Yakov menyodorkan topeng bewarna putih polos

 _Seperti katanya. Saat kubuka pintu masuk, disana sudah banyak kerumunan manusia menunggu. Berpakaian gaun dan jas. Menggunakan pernak-pernik yang menurutku sangat aneh. Dan langsung saja aku menyuruh para tamu masuk kedalam gedung. Kebanyakan mereka memakai topeng- Jujur aku lupa kalau ini adalah pesta topeng. Pantas saja aku merasa aneh pada saat Yakov memberiku topeng._

 _Oh! Jadi ini pesta dansa?! Bukannya pertemuan yang membosankan itu?! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?!_

"Baiklah... Tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya sekalian. Selamat datang dalam pesta dansaku! Maaf walau agak terlambat namun kuyakin kalian pasti dengan sabarnya menunggu bukan? Dari pada kita menunggu lagi, lebih baik kita masuk dan... merayakan pesta ini.."

Pintu yang sebelumnya tertutup terbuka lebar. Dan para tamunya mulai masuk kedalam _ballroom._ Victor diam dan melihat bagaimana para tamunya melewati dirinya.

 _Dan neraka sesungguhnya akan dimulai. Setelah mereka masuk langsung saja buru-buru aku mencari sudut ruangan untuk kabur dari tatapan ratusan orang yang menghadiri pesta._

Belum sempat ia bernafas lega karena pesan pendek dari Georgi membuatnya harus menahan hasratnya untuk kabur dari kerumunan orang.

 _"Yakov ingin kau menyambut Kolya. Cepat kemari."_

Tempat ini dipisahkan oleh dua tempat. Lantai satu untuk mereka menari dan lantai dua untuk para tamu duduk dan memakan jamuan yang sudah disediakan sebelumnya. Ia bergegas menuju lantai dua dan disana sudah ada Yakov dengan orang bernama Kolya. Dibelakang Kolya berdiri seorang anak laki-laki berambut _bolnde_. Memakai topeng sehingga ia tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya.

"Ini dia pangeran yang kita tunggu-tunggu."

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu tuan Kolya." Ia berajabat dengan pria yang sebaya dengan Yakov. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebagai reaksi. Matanya saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat.

 _Membosankan. Pasti hal ini akan membosankan. Kenapa aku tidak ingin bergaul._

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

 _Oh tidak. Aku tidak ingin berbicara dengannya._

"-Kenalkan dia adalah cucuku. Dia lah yang akan mewarisi perusahaanku."

 _Aku sudah tau..._

"Maaf, aku harus pergi ke toilet sebentar."

Hanya dengan alasan itu barulah orang-orang mau melepaskan dirinya dari percakapan yang membosankan itu. Secepatnya ia masuk kamar mandi, berdiri didepan cermin dan membasuh wajahnya. Kantung mata yang tertutup oleh topeng kini terlihat jelas—membuktikan kalau ia jarang sekali tidur berkulitas dari seminggu yang lalu karena beban dibahu dan juga dihatinya.

"Oh tuhan... Aku ingin sekali pulang" bisiknya. Didalam sana, hanya ada dia dan juga seorang tukang bersih. Berpakaian jas dan juga memakai topeng— membuatnya makin misterius. Orang itu hanya menatap Victor dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca.

Ia memasang kembali topengnya, menyisir kembali poninya yang sudah ia angkat kebelakang sebelum pergi kembali kedalam pesta yang dipenuhi kerumunan manusia yang ingin ia hindari. Kewajiban membelengu keinginannya. Harga dirinya dipertaruhkan dalam pesta ini— Seandainya "mata itu" tidak tertuju kepadanya, mungkin sudah dari tadi ia kabur dari sini. Meskipun Yakov akan memarahinya karena ia kabur dari pesta tapi hal itu sudah biasa terjadi makanya suara itu masuk dikuping kiri lalu keluar di kuping kanan.

-0-

Karena dansalah yang membuat pesta ini lebih menarik. Dengan mereka yang saling "terikat" maupun "tidak terikat" bergabung ditengah _ballroom_ — Menari mengikuti alunan musik. Hal inilah yang menjadi daya tarik pesta yang hampir setiap setahun sekali diadakan Victor. Entah itu lawan atau kawan, kenal maupun tidak, semuanya hanyut dalam gerakkan dansa dan lagu yang mengiringi.

Dan kini masalahnya adalah dia belum menemukan partner untuk berdansa. Di lubuk hatinya, ia tidak mau berdansa tapi lagi-lagi harga diri perusahaannya dipermainkan disini. -Aku harus berdansa dengan seseorang, tapi siapa-!

"Victor?"

Ia menoleh kearah wanita yang memanggilnya. Ia berambut cokelat tua yang digerai. memakai dress warna merah dengan hiasan sederhana— dan Victor menyukai gaya berpakaiannya itu.

"Oh, Mauve! Kau benar-benar datang!"

"Tentu. Ini sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena kau telah mentraktirku makan kemarin. Jujur aku jadi ingin kesana lagi."

Victor tersenyum tipis. "Oh baguslah kalau kau menyukainya. Lain kali akanku ajak kau kesana."

"Jadi... apa kau mau berdansa denganku?" Mauve menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi teman berdansa Victor. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan langsung saja Mauve mengulurkan tangannya lalu Victor mencium tangannya dengan lembut sebelum menuntunnya ketengah-tengah _ballroom_. Mereka mulai menari mengikuti alunan musik.

"Jadi, kau sudah menemukan laki-laki itu?" tanyanya disela dansa.

"Belum cintaku. Aku masih mencari bayangan dirinya. Dan aku dengan bodohnya berharap dia ada disini."

"Teruslah berharap Victor, maka kau tidak akan menemukannya. Sesekali carilah info tentang dirinya jika ada waktu segang. Aku dengan senang hati akan membantumu jikau meminta"

"Terima kasih, seperti biasanya-"

 _Laki-laki itu, seperti nya ia ingin mencoba menari. Apa lebih baik aku ajak saja dia? –Orang yang ditoilet tadi apa orang yang berbeda ya? Sudahlah, kuhampiri saja dia._

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mauve heran melihat Victor.

"Err Mauve maaf aku harus mengakhiri dansa dengamu. Ada seseorang yang ingin kuajak menari."

Mauve menoleh kebelakang untuk mencari tahu siapa yang ingin Victor jadikan partner dansanya lalu ia tersenyum tipis saat bertatapan dengan Victor.

"Oh dengannya. Baiklah aku tidak keberatan. Semoga berhasil, "pangeranku" "

Ia melepaskan tangan Mauve dan buru-buru menuju laki-laki itu- Takut orang itu tiba-tiba pergi. Langkahnya berhenti saat ia berhadapan dengannya.

"Ada apa..tuan?"

"Berdansalah denganku."

"Maaf?" Tanyanya meragukan ajakan Victor. "Saya kan-"

"Tenang. Aku akan memandumu jika kau tidak bisa."

"Err... Lebih baik kau bersama dengan wanita tadi. Aku tidak pantas dengan anda dan lagi pula, aku ini laki-laki."

"Aku tidak mempedulikan _gender_. Sekarang ayo ikuti aku."

Pernyataannya membungkam pria didepannya. "Semoga kau tidak menyesalinya" balasnya dengan nada pelan.


	5. Party Pt2

**Yuri on Ice**

 **Mitsuro kubo**

 **-0-**

 **15/02, Ketika sub akun dapet Yurio dan Main akunmu ampas. Mungkin kalian disini ada yang minat main shingeki no bahamut demi dapetin Yuuri? (Meskipun ana ga jamin dapet doi sih)**

 **(Kalo ana lagi gelisah sama sesuatu di IRL , biasanya bawaanya pengen cepet update)**

* * *

"Hebat sekali kau bisa mengikuti iramanku. Ini baru kali pertamamu bukan?"

Puji Victor yang kagum dengan kemampuan menyerap ilmu barunya yang amat cepat. Pipi laki-laki itu sedikit memerah dipuji olehnya namun tidak terlihat kasat mata karena tertutup topeng.

"Te..terima kasih." Balasnya terbata.

Matanya mengamati detail pakaian yang laki-laki itu pakai. Lalu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Jadi kau yang ada ditoilet lantai dua itu ya?"

"Begitulah tuan. Apa dengan hal itu membuat anda mau melepaskan tangan saya?"

"Omong kosong. Aku tidak berniat menghentikan dansa kita yang makin seru ini. Karena sekali kau terjebak didalamnya, maka kau akan ketagihan terus-menerus."

Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil mendengar celotehan Victor. "Oh benarkah?, kurasa itu dalam kasus anda. Dari pada menari _waltz_ lebih baik aku menari balet dan menerapkannya diatas es."

Mata Victor melebar— Kaget dengan pernyataan orang didepannya. "Kau... bisa _skate?_ "

"Un. Tapi itu sudah dulu sekali. Dan sekarang aku tidak punya uang untuk pergi ke _rink_ jadinya aku tidak pernah kesana lagi walaupun aku merindukannya." Ia tersenyum pahit dan menunduk kebawah.

"Begitu ya, sangat disayangkan sekali. Apa kau sudah mencoba semua makanan dan minuma yang tersaji disini?"

"...Kudengar para petugas dan pelayan dilarang makan jadi aku mencoba menahannya keinginan egoisku."

"Akan kuambilkan untukmu, tidak masalah kah?"

"Tidak perlu tuan!—"

Victor mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan laki-laki itu hingga ia meringgis kesakitan. "Turuti aku saja, tidak perlu sungkan." Karena tak punya pilihan lagi akhirnya pria itu menerima mengangguk sebagai respon.

Alunan musik berubah menjadi cepat dan Victor mempercepat iramanya, begitu pula laki-laki itu. Semua mata terpukau melihat mereka menari dengan indahnya dan juga energik sekali. Keringat membasahi kulit mereka— membuat rasa lengket dikulit yang bersentuhan dengan pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Tapi hal itu mengurangi semangat mereka yang mengebu dihati. Saat lagu berhenti, semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Victor melihat laki-laki didepannya sembari tersenyum puas.

"Terima kasih telah membuat malamku lebih indah."

"—Sama-sama."

"Dan sesuai janjiku tadi, aku akan mengambilkan beberapa makanan yang kau mau."

"Tuan tidak perlu bersusah-susah—"

Victor yang kesal dengan jawaban orang didepannya menghela nafas kekecewaan. Ia menggenggam tangan laki-laki itu dan menyeretnya pergi kebalkon.

"Ada apa tuan?"

"Diam dan ikuti aku."

Langkahnya terkesan buru-buru tapi sebenarnya ia tidak terburu-buru. Saat sampai sana ternyata sedang ada dua orang pasangan yang saling bermesraan dan untungnya mereka sudah selesai dengan urusan mereka. Dan langsung saja Victor menutup gorden jendela supaya yang lain tidak tahu kalau dirinya ada disini. Bisa dibilang ini adalah tempat rahasia yang dimiliki oleh gedung ini. Dari sini mereka bisa melihat pemandangan danau yang diterangi oleh cahaya bulan purnama— kebetulan langi sedang cerah sehingga terlihat ribuan bintang yang menemani bulan. Victor terpukau dengan pemandangan itu begitu juga dengan laki-laki itu.

" _..._ Ja-jadi tuan, kenapa anda mengajakku kesini?" Ia memulai pembicaran. Victor yang terlalu terpaku dengan pemandangan didepannya menoleh.

"Temani aku disini. "

Laki-laki itu mendekati Victor dan berdiri disampingnya. Ia menopang dagunya diatas pagar sembari melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Semua nya diam seribu bahasa—tidak berniat mengungkapkan perasaannya masing-masing. Tenggelam dalam lautan kata yang ada dibenak mereka. Hanya angin dingin yang menerpa mereka mengisi kekosongan diantara mereka.

 _...Aku ingin minum_

"Jangan beranjak kemana-mana, aku akan kembali sebentar." Dan dengan itu Victor pergi masuk kedalam gedung. Ia pergi menuju lantai dua, mengambil Champagne dan juga Wine Rose sebelum kembali lagi. Laki-laki itu masih ada disana saat ia datang. Ia menoleh kearah Victor sebelum kembali melihat pemandangan itu.

"Apa kau minum?" Tawarnya. Laki-laki itu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku mencoba untuk tidak minum minuman beralkohol akhir-akhir ini. Walaupun terkadang aku sering kebablasan minum."

"Begitu ya, Kalau begitu maukah kau menemaniku minum. Hanya seteguk saja kok."

"...Baiklah—"

Victor tersenyum "Wine atau Champagne?"

"Terserah padamu. Aku tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana." Balasnya.

"Akan kusarankan kau minum Wine ini. Berhubung ini rasanya manis." Ia menyodorkan gelas berisi Wine dan laki-laki itu menerima.

"Sebelum kau minum, pertama putar sedikit gelasnya supaya Wine didalam nya berputar— barulah kau minum"

Ia mengikuti interuksi Victor. Setelah meminum Wine bewarna bening ke _pink-an_ itu, ia menatap Victor. "Oh tuhan, ini enak sekali—! Baru kali ini aku mencobanya." Ia memutar gelasnya lagi sebelum meneguk untuk kedua kalinya. Victor nyengir melihat reaksi orang didepannya.

"—Entah kenapa, melihat kepolosanmu mengingatkanku dengan seseorang."

"Demikian pula diriku. Aku jadi teringat dengan kebodohanku."

"Kebodohanmu?" Tanya Victor penasaran dan laki-laki itu mengangguk.

"Ya kebodohanku. Suatu hari ada seorang temanku yang mengajakku minum. Dironde pertama dia mengajakku minum satu _shot_ Whisky. Kukira itu yang terakhir namun kusalah. Saat sampai rumahnya dia menyuruhku menemaninya minum lagi. Dan aku termakan omongan orang itu. Akhirnya aku mabuk dan entah apa yang sudah keperbuat dengannya."

 _Katanya tanpa ada beban sama sekali. Menggunakan "teman" sebagai pengganti orang yang ia tidak ketahui itu. Pintar sekali dirinya— Aku harus memancingnya. ...Dia adalah orang yang kucari-cari itu. Aku harus menangkapnya!_

"Jika kau mabuk, biasanya apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Kata mereka sih, aku biasanya akan mulai mengajak orang-orang untuk _dance off_ "

 _Dia kemarin malah melakukan tarian erotis dihadapanku.—Maafkan aku yang waktu itu memintamu menari seperti itu namun untungnya kau lupa hingga detik ini._

Victor tertawa. "Menarik sekali."

"Ja-Jangan ditertawakan! Memalukan!"

 _Kurasa saatnya menggulung senar._

Victor mendekati pria itu dan memojokkannya ditembok— Memastikan dirinya tidak memberi celah untuk pria itu. Pria itu menatapnya binggung.

"Maaf, bisa kah anda—"

"Apa kau ingat pada malam itu?" Ia mendekatkan dirinya kewajah pria itu tanpa ragu. Tangan kanannya mengangkat dagunya sehingga mata nya bisa bertemu pandang. "Malam dimana kita bertemu? Dan melakukan hal ini dan hal itu, lalu saat pagi tiba kau meninggalkanku?"

"Maksud an—"

"Mengambil uangku diam-diam dan meninggalkan secarik foto keluarganya untukku."

 _Skakmat!. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang? Mengakulah didepanku-!_

Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba menyiram Wine kewajah Victor sehingga ia berjalan mundur— kaget dengan serangan laki-laki itu. Ia lupa kalau orang yang ia pojoki memegang gelas berisi Wine. Bergegas laki-laki itu menjauhi Victor.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Victor dari belakang dan ikut mengejar pria itu. Suara teriakkan nya membuat para pengunjung terkejut dan menoleh kearah Victor. Pria itu dengan lihainya menghindari para tamu— Victor kewalahan mengejarnya. – _Fuck!._ Cepat sekali dia berlari! Dia terus berlari.. berlari... menghindari tamu itu dengan mudahnya. Membuatku kesal saja. Bisa saja aku panggil keamanan untuk menangkapnya! Haruskah— Oh Victor ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk ragu. Tentukan pilihanmu sekarang!

Laki-laki itu menuruni tangga dan secepatnya dan menghilang didalam redupnya penerangan jalan yang menuntun menuju gedung. Victor berhenti berlari karena kehilangan jejaknya.

 _Oh cintaku. Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku lagi. Dengan semua informasi yang kupunya ini kubisa menemukanmu._

-0-

"Yuuri kenapa kau sedih sekali akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya takeshi yang sedang memakai seragamnya. Yuuri tidak bergeming. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai respon.

"Semangatlah Yuuri meski—"

 _Kau tidak mengerti Takeshi. Pesta kemarin adalah malapetaka untukku. Dia kini menemukanku— Lalu melaporkannya kepada polisi dan berakhirlah sudah hidupku. Apa yang harus kulakukan tuhan? Apa ini adalah balasan karena perbuatan jahatku kemarin? Aku tidak tahu— Rasanya kuingin mengikuti jejak mereka tapi aku terlalu takut mengakhiri hidupku sendiri. Jika seandainya aku masuk penjara, aku akan menerimanya._

Mencoba menjalani rutinitas seperti biasanya tapi tekanan yang ia pikirkan terus menerus membuat pekerjanya terkesan setengah-setengah dan dia menyadari kinerja buruknya. –Fokus! Fokus! Jangan teralihkan oleh hal itu. Dan hal itu mustahil rasanya untuk ia lupakan begitu saja. Ingin menangis rasanya tapi ia harus menyimpan air matanya itu. Mengurung diri dalam kamar dan tidak menunjukkan dirinya kepada dunia— adalah yang ia mau sayangnya, jika ia melakukan hal itu maka ia tidak akan mendapatkan gaji.

 _Aku ingin minum bir dan melupakan semuanya—_

Sehabis pulang dari tempat kerjanya, ia mampir ke _family mart_ dan membeli 10 kaleng bir dan juga beberapa cemilan dan perlengkapan mandi.

 _Melupakan semua beban dipundak. Melupakan semua kewajibanku. Melupakan dirinya. Jika seandainya foto itu benar-benar menghilang, pasti dia tidak akan pernah menemukanku. Aku berjalan pelan menuju apartement. Dan saat menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2, aku berpapasan dengan si tua bangka itu. Untungnya dia tidak berkata sepatah kata apapun tentang diriku. Aku menelusuri lorong untuk sampai kekamarku-!_

 _Orang itu! kenapa dia bisa berada disana— Tertidur disamping pintu kamarku?! Oh tuhan kenapa ini semakin ribet._

Yuuri perlahan-lahan bergerak menuju pintu— supaya tidak membangunkan orang itu. Ia ambil kunci dari kantung celana. Memasukkanya kedalam lubang kunci dan memutarnya sehingga terdengar suara yang agak besar. Ia melirik orang dibawahnya. Memastikan ia masih terlelap.

"Kumenemukanmu!"

Dan ia yang kaget langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia menyenderkan dirinya dibelakang diri— lalu merosot kebawah dan terduduk. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara laki-laki itu diluar.

"Yuuri, buka pintunya" Pintanya dengan nada pelan.

 _Dia sudah tau namaku! Tamat sudah riwayatmu._

"Yuuri, cepat buka pintunya! Aku kedinginan diluar sini!"

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan—_

"Jika kau tidak membuka pintunya. Maka aku akan melaporkanmu."

Kata-kata nya tidak terdengar nada keraguan. Yuuri gugup mendengar perkataannya dan dengan terpaksa— demi kenyamanan dirinya, ia membuka pintu. Ia mengintip dari celah pintu sebelum mempersilahkan orang itu masuk. Laki-laki yang memakai parka itu tersenyum saat dirinya berhadapan dengan Yuuri. Saking tidak bisa menahan kebahagiaannya, ia terlihat seperti sedang tertawa dari pada sedang tersenyum.

"Oh kau mau berpesta bir. Ajaklah aku!"

"...Apa mau mu?"

Ia tertawa kecil. "Kemana sifat ramahmu Yuuri?. Seharusnya kau minta maaf kepadaku karena telah menyiramkan Wine Rose yang mahal itu kewajahku."

Yuuri mengepalkan tangannya, gemas. "Jangan basa-basi, apa yang kau mau dariku?"

"Lihat dirimu. Semenjak hari itu kau akhirnya berhasil membeli tv dan juga membeli kulkas kecil. Seharus nya kau berterima—"

"Apa yang membuatmu kesini?! Jika kau mau aku membayar hutang maka akan kubayarkan sekarang juga!"

Victor tersenyum licik. "Kau tahu. Aku selalu terusik dengan bayangan dirimu. Dan hal itu menganggu kinerjaku. Jadi, apakah itu juga akan kau bayar?"

"Untuk apa?! Kau bercanda bukan. Itu semua salahmu! Bukan salahku!" mendengar jawaban Yuuri, Victor tertawa— Teringat dengan kenangan saat ia mabuk.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau. Aku akan menelpon polisi sekarang juga—"

 _Dasar keparat!_

"Jika kau tidak menginginkannya maka." Victor menjeda kata-katanya "Ikuti semua permintaanku. Dan dengan begitu kau akan selamat dari laporanku."

 _Lagi.. semua berakhir seperti ini..._

"Jadi, apa yang kau mau dariku?" Tanya Yuuri dengan sedikit percaya diri.

" _Pack_ pakaianmu sekarang! Kau akan menginap dirumahku, mulai hari ini!."

 _Yuuri, selamat datang didunia yang baru._


	6. Denial

"Buka bajumu perlahan dan coba goda diriku."

"..."

* * *

 **Yuri on ice**

 **Mitsuru Kubo**

 **-0-**

 **Out of Control!**

* * *

Ia bergerak menuruti perintah. Kekesalan masih ada didalam hatinya namun ia tida bisa berbuat banyak. Membiarkannya mengalir adalah opsi yang tepat untuk kali ini. Yuuri membuka bajunya perlahan disusul oleh celana dan boxernya hingga kini badannya terekspos sempurna. Dari kursi, Victor memperhatikannya dari kejauhan dengan segelas Whisky ditangannya.

"Setelah kau membuka semuanya, kumau kau bermain dengan benda yang sudah kusediakan disampingmu. Terserah kau mau memilih yang mana tapi aku menyarankanmu bermain dengan menggunakan _Vibrator_. Oh jangan lupa saat kau bermain dengan dirimu sendiri, menghadaplah kearahku."

 _Kau ingin mempermalukanku!_

Diatas kasur terdapat, _Vibrator, Butt Plug_ dan lainnya tidak lupa ada juga pelumas. Yuuri memberanikan diri mengambil _Vibrator_ dan melumasinya sebelum memasukkannya kedalam lubang anus dengan keadaan berjongkok menghadap orang yang ia benci— Sehingga ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas bagaimana lubang itu melahap benda kecil itu.

"Tambah 3 _Vibrator_ lagi kelubangmu."

 _Dia ingin membunuhku! Permintaannya sama sekali tidak masuk akal tapi aku tetap saja menurutinya. Saat aku memasukan benda itu perlahan-lahan kedalam anus, aku tidak bisa berhenti mendesah. Merasa geli dengan benda asing yang ada didalam lubangku. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana otot rektumku menjepit erat benda itu. Mencoba terbiasa dengan benda itu didalamku bukanlah hal yang gampang. Rasanya aneh— aneh sekali. Tapi terasa nikmat juga—_

"Sebutkan warna _Vibrator_ yang kau pakai."

"M..Merah— Hij-jau, kuning— ah! ...Biru..."

"Dengarkan aba-abaku. Pertama nyalakan yang warna hijau. _low"_

 _Aku mengambil remote hijau yang menggantung dan memutar alat pengatur getarannya ke huruf low dan sepersekian detik aku merasakan benda itu bergetar didalam sana. Aku melengguh dan mendesah kecil. Kumelirik dia— yang sedang tersenyum dan meminum Whiskynya. Benar-benar memalukan._

"Merah, _low."_

 _Aku menambil remote merah dan menyalakannya lagi—!_

"Ahn... a—"

"Hijau, _low "_

Ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang sebelumnya hingga yang warna biru. Setelah semuanya menyala, Yuuri mulai sering mengeluarkan desahan geli dan menikmati— Membuat pria itu menengang perlahan-lahan.

"Merah, _Speed high!"_

Badannya gemetaran saat mencoba meraih remote merah— Tak kuasa menahan stimulan yang diberikan. Ia pun langsung terjatuh kekasur setelah berhasil mengatur remotenya menjadi _high. Ia mendesah merasakan benda empat benda itu bergetar didalam rektum._ Dan salah satu dari benda itu tanpa sengaja mengenai titik sensitifnya sehingga ia mendesah semakin liar. Orang itu tidak kuasa melihat Yuuri bermain sendiri menghampirinya.

"Jangan pernah sentuh dirimu Yuuri." Katanya sembari menaruh gelas Whisky diatas meja. Ia duduk disebelahnya dan melihat secara langsung perjuangan Yuuri mengeluarkan _Vibrator_ itu _._ Memandanginya dengan intens— begitu erotis. Dan akhirnya dengan sekali dorongan, benda bewarna hijau itu keluar lebih pertama. Tidak menyianyiakannya, laki-laki itu mematikan _Vibrator_ lalu memasukkan nya kembali kedalam Yuuri sehingga dia mendesah panjang— Menyalakannya kembali dengan kecepatan tinggi. Diikuti dengan _Vibrator_ yang belum diseting _high._

"Hen—AH!" Yuuri tidak bisa menghentikan desahannya.

"Tidak. Belum saatnya."

"Keluar— !"

Cairan putih keluar membasahi seprai lalu pria itu menarik semua _Vibrator_ keluar dari lubangnya. Yuuri mengambil nafasnya. Badannya masih sensitif dan disaat itu juga laki-laki itu menciumnya dan menyelusupkan lidahnya. Kedua tangannya memainkan puting ranum itu dengan tempo yang berbeda-beda— yang satu mencubitnya, yang satu memutar-mutarnya. Setelah puas bermain dengan mulutnya, ia menjilat jenjang leher Yuuri dan meninggalkan cupang bewarna keunguan.

"Perdengarkan suaramu, Yuuri."

Tangannya meraih penisnya yang mulai menegang kembali. Ia elus perlahan-lahan— Yuuri mendesah merasakan gelitikkan yang membuatnya terangsang. Begitu sensitif tempat itu.

 _Ia turun menuju kejantananku. Melahapnya dengan mulut hangat dan basahnya, Aku melempar kepalaku kebelakang, tidak sanggup lagi. Lidahnya menggoda kepala kejantananku dan apa ini reflek gag-nya! Sepertinya aku ingin keluar lagi—!_

"Aku... mau—!"

Setelah membuat Yuuri keluar untuk kedua kalinya, laki-laki itu membasahi jari-jari tangannya dengan pelumas. Jari tengahnya ia masukkan kedalam lubang yang sudah dipetranisi sebelumnya dengan _Vibrator._ Satu jarinya sudah dimasukkan kedalam dengan mudah. Ia menghujam lubang itu dengan tangannya lalu menambah digit jarinya. Ia membenamkannya didalam— bergerak menggunting sehingga Yuuri mendesah tak terkira-kira. Lalu menambahkan satu jarinyanya kedalam lagi. Menghujamnya— lalu bergerak tak karuan sehingga Yuuri melenguh.

"Katakan apa yang kau mau, Yuuri." Godannya sembari memainkan lubangnya. Yuuri tidak menjawab karena stimulan yang tiada akhirnya terus menerus menutupi pikirannya— Membuat pikirannya berkabut. "Apa dengan tanganku cukup?"

"P—ah..! eni.."

"Minta dengan suara yang jelas Yuuri."

"Hu—ah! Huj-jam lubang ini deng-an! Pe-penismu!"

Puas mendengar jawabannya. Laki-laki itu mengambil Whisky yang ia taruh diatas meja, meminumkannya ke Yuuri ditengah ciumannya. Yuuri menelannya.

"Akan kubuat otakmu keluar, Yuuri!" Laki-laki itu tersenyum senang dan menyingkirkan tangannya dari lubang masuk. Ia mengarahkan penisnya dan langsung menusuk Yuuri. Melihat reaksi Yuuri yang relaks, baru ia bergerak dengan tempo pelan.

"Kumohon— Lebih cepat!"

"Tidak Yuuri. Tidak. Ini permainanku, nikmati saja!"

Dan suara desahan itu keluar dari mulut Yuuri. Membuat pria yang sedang menusuknya terangsang dan mempercepat gerakkannya.

"ah!"

Yuuri keluar lagi dan pria itu melanjutkan tugasnya. Sembari menusuk, ia bermain-main dengan penis yang mengecil itu— mengocok-ngocoknya sehingga ia membesar lagi. Ditambah lagi hujaman penisnya tepat mengenai prostatnya. Dan Yuuri menjerit.

"Hen..hentikan Ahn!"

"Sebentar lagi!"

Dan dengan beberapa tusukkan akhirnya ia keluar didalam. Bersama-sama dengan Yuuri. Karena kewalahan, langsung saja Yuuri tertidur begitu ia meraih climaks. Setelah mengeluarkan luapannya didalam ia lalu menjatuhkan diri diatas Yuuri lalu mengcup keningnnya.

-0-

 _Berat— Apa yang menimpaku? Lengket dan juga menyesakkan dan Saat kubuka mataku, Pria itu sudah menibanku. Tangannya mendekapku erat sehingga aku tidak bisa pergi— untuk bergerak saja susah. Aku menunggu ia terbangun._

 _Ah benar! kemarin malam kami baru saja! Oh tuhan, memalukan sekali! Aku ingin mengubur diriku—_

"...Selamat pagi Yuuri." Sapanya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya sehingga ia dapat melihat jelas wajah Yuuri. Tidak lupa ia mengecup bibir manisnya.

"Menyingkirlah. Berat tau."

"O-oh, maaf."

Tidak ada sehelai kain menutupi mereka. Pakaian mereka berserakkan dilantai. Setelah melihat jam Yuuri pergi kekamar mandi yang dekat sekali dengan kamar makanya ia tidak pelu berputar-putar mencarinya— tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata dengan handuk dan pakaian bersih ditangan. Memutar kenop lalu air mengalir.

 _...Apa dengan begini, aku akan bebas menjalani kehidupanku. Ditambah lagi, aku— aku belum mengenal namanya. Kenapa dia tidak memperkenalkan namanya?_

Membasuh badannya dengan air. Pikirannya larut bersamaan dengan suara gemercik air. Tidak bergerak sedikit pun- Menikmati dinginnya suhu air yang membasahi kulitnya. Badannya sakit benar-benar sakit. Ia sekarang ingin sekali merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur tapi dia tau ini bukan rumahnya. Terima kasih kepada laki-laki itu karenanya ia telat bekerja. Setelah membasuh dirinya, ia mengaca. Diantara jenjang lehernya, terdapat tanda- Yang sengaja laki-laki itu buat. Ia menyentuhnya.

...Tidak lagi-

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Yuuri keluar dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar namun ia ditahan oleh pria itu- yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku harus pergi kerja."

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu? Aku sudah membuatkanmu _toast."_

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku terburu-buru, lepaskan aku!"

"...Tapi malam ini kau akan kembali kesini kan?" Tanyanya dengan nada rendah yang ia bisikkan tepat ditelinganya.

"..."

Ia melepaskan tangan yang menghalanginya dan bergegas keluar dari sana. Selama perjalanan ia memikirkan kejadian yang menimpanya-hingga ia tidak fokus dengan jalan yang ia lewati. Ia berhenti didekat tiang lampu- menangis. Tapi orang-orang tidak menyadari tangisannya karena terhalang oleh lengan yang menutupi matanya.

 _bahkan takdir begitu kejam. Untuk apa dia mencariku coba? kenapa... kenapa aku harus- bertemu dengannya._

 _Aku ingin pulang keapartementku. Tidur dan melupakan semuanya. Hari ini kuputuskan tidak bekerja._

 _buru-buruku masuk kamar dan merebahkan diriku keatas futon- melanjutkan tangisku. Aku harap dia mau melepaskanku-_

 _Nada dering handphoneku berputar. Saat kulihat, itu dari seseorang yang tidak kuketahui._

"Yuuri disini."

 _"Kau ada dimana?" Suara itu, suara Yuuko._

 _Masalah yang lainnya pun datang._

-0-

Dan ia nampak bahagia. Wajahnya sedari tadi berseri-seri— Orang yang melihat keadaannya sekarang heran "Kenapa laki-laki itu?" Hanya JJ dan Georgi saja yang tahu kenapa ia bisa sebahagia itu. Dia tidak menunjukkan wajah lelahnya— Selalu mengumbar senyum kepada siapa saja yang menyapanya, tidak seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Hal tak biasa yang ia lakukan menjadi buah bibir para karyawannya. Ia menghiraukannya semua itu tidak selama mereka tidak menyinggungnya. Sebagai keberhasilannya, Victor mengajak teman dekatnya—JJ, Georgi dan Mauve untuk makan di restaurant steak malam itu juga. Tapi Georgi berhalangan hadir karena ia sudah punya janji sebelumnya dengan kekasihnya. Dengan makanan sudah tersaji didepan mereka, kapan saja mereka bisa melahapnya.

"Oh tuhan, ini nampak enak sekali—" Puji JJ saat ia mencium bau daging sapi dengan saus jamur didepannya. "Lain kali akan kuajak Isabel kesini."

"Coba kau makan, JJ. Rasanya enakloh. Ini baru kali pertamamu kesini bukan?" Tanya Mauve.

"Baiklah akan kumakan." Ia memotong daging itu, mencocolnya diatas saus jamur dan menambahkan sedikit sayur didalam garpunya. "—nnh! I-Ini... Ini enak sekali! Aku ingin menangis!"

"Kau terlalu melebihkannya hahaha." Victor tertawa.

Restaurant malam itu tidak begitu ramai. Banyak sekali kursi yang belum ditempati. Disatu sisi ia juga melihat banyak pelayang yang sedang mengobrol satu sama lain sembari mengisi waktu menunggu pelanggan bagusnya lagi, ia dapat melihat pelanggan yang hendak mencari tempat karena tidak terhalang oleh pelanggan yang sudah ada. Lalu diantara pelanggan yang masuk, matanya menangkap seorang laki-laki yang tidak asing bersama dengan segerombol orang.

"..Yuuri—"

Dia sedang bersama keempat temannya. Nampak sedih dan tak bersemangat. Mereka mengambil tempat yang tidak jauh dari Victor dan kawannya namun Yuuri membelakangin Victor sehingga ia sendiri tidak menyadari keberadaan orang itu.

"Yuuri semangatlah! Kau dulu ingin sekali makan disinikan?"

Sayang jawabannya tidak terdengar jelas— membuat Victor penasaran.

"Hei Victor, kau kenap—Ah! Jangan bilang orang yang membuatmu senang ada disana."

Victor menoleh kearah Mauve. "Ya kau benar sekali. Dia ada disana— Ah... kebetulan sekali ya..."

"Yang mana dia?" Tambah JJ sembari mengunyah makanannya.

"Laki-laki rambut hitam yang memakai kacamata _frame_ biru itu loh." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum hangat. Teman-temannya bukan mencari orang yang dimaksud melainkan terus menatap Victor dengan tidak percaya. Victor yang dikenal dingin, jutek, sadis dan tukang marah kini tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkannya kepada kita?"

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau."

Ia ambil handphonenya, menulis pesan ke Yuuri untuk menghampirinya lalu mengirimnya. Victor mendapatkan emailnya kemarin malam. Saat Yuuri sibuk dengan urusannya. Saat Yuuri tidak menyadarinya, ia membuka handphone yang untung nya tidak diberi keamanan— Menulis email Yuuri.

Tak berselang lama ia muncul dimeja Victor— Dengan wajah tidak suka dan juga merasa tidak nyaman.

"Apa maumu?"

"Duduklah disampingku."

Ia menuruti perintah Victor dan duduk disebelahnya. Mauve dan JJ menatapnya— Mengamati Yuuri. Dan tatapan itu membuat Yuuri merasa risih.

"Kuperkenalkan kepada kalian, Ini adalah calon tunanganku. Katsuki Yuuri." Kata Victor dengan senang dan tanpa beban. Satu meja hening mendengar penjelasannya, terutama Yuuri— yang namanya disangkutpautkan.

"K-Kau bercanda bukan?" Yuuri membuka mulut dan menatap Victor dengan tatapan horror.

"Tidak. Aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin bertunangan denganmu."


	7. Reveal

"Tidak. Aku bersunguh-sungguh ingin bertunangan denganmu."

 _Jawabannya membuat dadaku terasa sesak. ...Baru saja bertemu kemarin dan sekarang— Apa maksudnya? "Bertunangan"? Kenapa dia dengan seenaknya memutuskannya begitu saja. Ingin sekali aku menghajarnya._

* * *

 **Yuri on Ice**

 **Mitsuro kubo**

 **16/02— Ketika mengharapkan dapet atk type tapi malah ga sengaja kebuat balance type dan kartunya enggak bisa balik— Author lagi maen shingeki no bahamut X Yuri on ice**

 **Maaf kalau gaje dan typo**

* * *

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. DIa yang mengemudi dan Yuuri duduk bangku sebelahnya— memandang pemandangan yang bergerak. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan, seperti waktu itu, Saat dia memaksa Yuuri mengikutinya. Yuuri terpaksa pulang meninggalkan teman-temannya lebih awal karena dia memintanya dan mungkin sekarang ini teman-temannya sedang membicarakannya.

Tidak ada yang ingin ia bahas— Ia hanya berharap apa yang dia katakan tadi hanya dusta belaka. Hanya itu saja. 30 menit berlalu dan akhirnya mereka sampai keapartementnya . Yuuri masuk kedalam terlebih dahulu lalu diikuti oleh orang itu dari belakang. Setelah menaruh semua barang yang ia turunkan dari mobil, orang itu duduk disofa, menyenderkan punggungnya yang pegal sembari menonton Tv.

"Yuuri, sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disana terus? Ayo cepatlah masuk!" ia berkata seperti itu karena menyadari Yuuri tak kunjung masuk kedalam. Pria yang dipanggil muncul namun ia tidak duduk melainkan masih saja berdiri, membuat dia gemas.

"Ayo duduk bersamaku..." Tawarnya dan Yuuri tidak bergeming.

"...Hei, apa kau benar-benar hanya bergurau tentang tunangan itu? Kau hanya ingin mereka kagum saja kan?" Ia tertunduk, tidak ingin bertatapan.

"Yuuri aku serius tentang hal itu—"

"Jangan seenaknya memutuskannya sendiri !"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu—"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu sama sekali!"

Victor terkejut mendengar perkataan Yuuri. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam— mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Segera ia beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri Yuuri dan memojokkannya.

"Kau tidak mencintai ku karena kau baru kenal denganku untuk pertama kalinya kan? Tidak masalah, karena akan kubuat kau mencintaiku— Apapun caranya." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga Yuuri bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat.

Wajahnya memanas dan rasanya ingin sekali Yuuri menyembunyikan dirinya dari hadapan Victor. Ia mengelus wajahnya perlahan— Menciumnya dengan kasar— memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut. Yuuri ditarik dengan kasar menuju ranjang. Laki-laki itu melanjutkan ciumannya yang sempat terhenti.

Yuuri selalu mengikuti alur permainnya walaupun ia sangat tidak suka digoda olehnya disela berhubungan— Apalagi menjelang klimaksnya.

 _Kenapa aku harus melakukan semua ini ya tuhan... Sampai kapan dia berhenti menyetubuhiku? Aku— Aku tidak suka dengannya! Kenapa dia begitu— menyebalkan.._

Tangannya bermain dengan putingnya, lidah menjilat dan memberi tanda yang tidak bertahan lama dibagian jenjang leher sebelum bergerak turun menjilati puting. Suara yang paling tidak ingin ia dengarkan keluar bersamaan dengan titik sensitif yang distimulasi terus menerus. Rasanya geli dan juga sakit tapi terasa seperti berada disurga. Laki-laki itu menyingkir dari ranjang dan mengambil kotak kayu berisi benda-benda yang tidak ingin ia tunjukkan kepada orang banyak terkecuali "pasangannya"

Ia ambil borgol dari dalam kotak. Memasangkannya ke pergelangan tangan Yuuri dan mengaitkan kedua tangannya keatas tempat tidur. Ia memasngkan penutup mata dan juga _gagball._

"Baiklah. Yuuri. Akan kutunjukkan seberapa besar cintaku padamu."

"nffffgh!"

Tangan miliknya mengocok pelan penis Yuuri yang belum menegang sempurna. Tidak hanya itu ia juga memijat kedua bola miliknya sehingga Yuuri mengeluarkan suara. Setelah puas dengan penisnya. Ia ambil benda lainnya dari dalam kotak—sebuah bola berukuran sedang yang saling bertautan satu sama lain _._ Tapi sebelum memasukkannya, ia sengaja membuat Yuuri membuka lebar pahanya dengan besi yang dipasang diantara pahanya—Lubang merah itu terlihat begitu indah.

Ia memasukkannya begitu saja tanpa melumasinya dan ia bisa mendengar Yuuri menahan sakitnya saat benda itu masuk kedalamnya.

"ffffghhh! Fghhhh!"

"Tenang babi kecilku. Ini akan terasa nikmat."

Bola itu masuk kedalam lubang merahnya begitu saja—Semua nya masuk dengan mudahnya. Pria itu pergi meninggalkan ranjang dan membiarkan Yuuri begitu saja. Ia menjauhi ranjang untuk mengambil Wine merah dari lemari pendingin. Ia membukanya dan menaruhnya didalam gelas untuk ia cicipi sedikit. Sengaja ia menuang cairan merah itu keatas tubuh Yuuri lalu lidahnya mulai mengusik Yuuri lagi—mengecap semua rasa yang menyatu.

Karena tak tahan ingin mendengar desahan Yuuri, ia akhirnya lepaskan bola _gag_ itu dari mulutnya _._ Liur mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Dengar kan aba-abaku. Keluarkan bola itu sebisamu oke?"

Ia menurutinya. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi kabut untuk berpikir secara waras. Dengan sekali dorongan, Bola pertama keluar dengan mudahnya dari lubang yang sudah basah itu. Setiap bola keluar dari anusnya, Yuuri mendesah dan terus mengeluarkan suaranya hingga laki-laki yang ada dihadapnnya terangsang. Karena sudah tidak sabar akhirnya ia mmenarik benda itu keluar dari rektum. Ia singkirkan besi yang ada di paha Yuuri karena menggangunya. Tanganya memijat penisnya pelan sementara lidah nya berada didepan masuk—

"He-Hentik-!"

Botol wine ia ambil dan dituangkan tepat kelubang masuknya. Tanganya menggantikan kerja lidahnya. Jari tengah masuk bersamaan dengan wine yang mengalir— Menggantikan _lube._

"K-Kau- Ber-chanda kan?"

"Kau menikmatinya kan Yuuri?"

Ia menambah jari. Bergerak menggunting didalam sana sembari mencari titik prostat. Saat ia menemukannya, barulah ia tambah satu jari lagi dan menggerakkannya sembarangan—Yuuri melenguh dan langsung kilmaks ditangan kiri pria itu.

Setelah selesai mempersiapkan Yuuri, ia mengarahkan kepala penis tepat kedepan rektum dan mulai bergerak dengan cepat— Tanpa mempedulikan Yuuri. Ia sendiri tidak tahan hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Menghujam titik yang sama. Titik yang membuat Yuuri lepas kendali. Desahan yang keluar semakin lama semakin terdengar besar— Membuat pria itu terbakar. Wine yang ia masukkan adalah penyebab kenapa Yuuri hingga seperti itu. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan setiap sentuhan kulit saja sudah membuatnya melenguh.

Pria itu mengeluarkan carian miliknya didalam. Nafasnya tak terkontrol tapi ia masih punya stamina yang cukup untuk bermain dengan Yuuri. Mata emasnya menunjukkan keserakahan— Ia masih ingin melakukan hal itu lagi. Pria itu tersenyum jahat.

"Kau masih ingin lagi?"

"...ah... um... lagi..."

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita bermain dengan menggunakan Vibrator kali ini?"

-0-

Ketika bangun, badannya terasa berat, pegal dan juga sakit. Ia menatap orang disebelahnya yang masih tertidur pulas. Matanya menerawang kesekeliling— Mengumpulkan nyawa sebelum beranjak kekamar mandi. Tubuhnya dalam kondiri telanjang tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit dan lebih buruknya ia lupa kejadian tadi malam.

Setelah mandi, ia bergegas untuk kembali keapartement lamanya namun orang itu menghadangnya. Dia mengajaknya sarapan dan Yuuri menerimanya karena dia memang sedang lapar. Pria itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau ingin minum teh atau susu?"

"Teh manis hangat..."

Yuuri duduk dimeja makan sembari menunggu pria itu selesai masak. Ia tidak bergeming dan memandang kosong pemandangan didepannya.

 _...Apa yang terjadi tadi malam? Aku tidak ingat sama sekali—_

Pria itu datang dengan dua piring dikedua tangannya. Ia kembali kedapur sekali lagi untuk mengambil minuman. Semua sudah tersaji dan orang didepannya mempersilahkan Yuuri untuk memakan lebih dulu. Ia tidak menyangka roti panggang itu rasanya akan enak jadi ia memakannya dengan lahap dan dia yang ada didepannya tersenyum senang melihat dia memakan masakan buatannya dengan lahap.

"Apa perlu aku buatkan kau bekal?" Tanyanya dan Yuuri menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu. Ini sudah cukup. Terima kasih."

"Hei Yuuri. Apa malam ini kau ada acara?"

"Tidak... memangnya ada apa?"

"Berkencanlah denganku."

Yuuri membelakkan matanya. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengajaknya pergi berkencan. Ia menatap pria didepannya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Akan kuantar kemanapun kau mau, Yuuri."

 _...Dia benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh—!_

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja. Ada beberapa urusan yang harus kuselesaikan disana. Terima kasih telah mengajakku dan juga terima kasih atas sarapannya. Masakkanmu begitu enak— Aku menyukainya. Maaf telah merepotkanmu."

Yuuri pamit kepada pemilik rumah. Tapi sebelum pergi, pria itu menarik tangannya sehingga ia menoleh kearahnya. Tiba-tiba pria itu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Hal yang sangat jarang sekali ia rasakan—Membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Setelah itu ia membiarkan Yuuri pulang walaupun tersirat diwajahnya ia tidak merelakan kepergiannya.

 _Kurasa dia akan datang malam ini kerumahku. Dengan membawa makanan dan minuman. Mengganggu. Kuingin sendirian— untuk satu hari ini saja. Dia tipikal orang yang seenaknya saja jadi agak susah untuk membantahnya. Kuharap dia tidak datang malam ini— Tunggu dulu, siapa nama laki-laki itu?_

 _Aku tidak pernah menanyakannya— Dia tidak pernah memberitahuku._

Jadwalnya hari ini adalah membereskan rumah yang sempat terbelengkalai karena kehadiran orang itu. Pekerjaannya kali ini sekaligus juga untuk mengalihkannya dari kejadian malam tadi. Sampai detik ini ia lupa apa yang terjadi pada waktu itu.

-0-

Malampun tiba dengan semua pekerjaan selesai. Ia merebahkan diri diatas _futon_ sembari melihat pemandangan perkotaan dari balik jendela. Udara dingin masuk kedalam ruangan yang hangat. Tentunya Yuuri sudah mandi sehabis beraktifitas berat. Bel berbunyi dan segera mungkin ia membuka pintu.

"Kau datang lagi?"

"Ehehehe... Kau belum makan kan?"

Pria itu langsung masuk begitu saja. Pergi kemeja dan mempersiapkan semuanya. Barang yang ada didalam tas ia keluarkan semua. Sekarang diatas meja tersaji pasta dan juga wine. Yuuri menelan ludah begitu melihat masakan yang begitu enak. Tapi ia tidak menunjukkan nya secara terang-terangan.

"Ayo kesini Yuuri. Ayo kita makan bersama."

"Ah— umm..."

Mereka makan bersama. Tidak ada sepatah kata keluar dari mereka—Termaksud Yuuri yang ingin sekali memuji kelezatan masakan yang ia buat. Ditambah dengan segelas wine, maka lengkaplah sudah makan malam kali ini. Dan akhirnya juga, Yuuri mabuk karena kebanyakan meneguk wine. Rasa Wine yang berpadu dengan makanan yang ia makan membuatnya ketagihan. Hampir 1 botol ia habiskan sendiri.

"..kh... kenapa kau baik sekali..."

Pertanyaannya hanya asal keluar dari mulutnya. Yuuri membenamkan wajahnya diatas meja. Tidak menatap dirinya.

"Apa... kau ada... motif... terselubung...? hah... maksudku... kau ingin aku mebayar... nya umn.."

"Aku mecintaimu. Makanya aku melakukan semua ini."

"...hmm bo..hong—hmm... kau... hanya ingin mempermainkanku saja... kan... eh... siapa namamu?"

"Victor. Victor Nikiforov."

"Ya! Kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku saja kan Victor... Karena hutang itu... makanya kau menyuruhku... ahh... melakukan hal itu... mnn..."

Yuuri tertidur. Victor mengerjap, cukup langka melihat dia langsung tidur setelah mabuk. Sepertinya ia salah langkah namun ia mengerti kenapa Yuuri selalu mencoba menghindarinya. Ia memindahkan tubuh Yuuri dan menidurkanya diatas futon.

"Selamat malam, cintaku."


	8. Dilemma

_Pantas saja dia selalu mencoba menghindariku. Rupanya dia masih merasa bersalah karena hutang itu. –Dia manis sekali ya tuhan. Aku ingin secepat mungkin menjadikan dia menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Berarti aku harus cari cara lain untuk mendekatinya. Mungkin dengan sedikit... kehangatan— Jangan tergesa-gesa— Ikuti arusnya lalu tangkap dia saat momen yang pas._

* * *

 **Yuri on Ice**

 **Mitsuro kubo**

 **-0-**

 **Huft kudu benerin ch kemarin ya o)-(**

* * *

 **Satu minggu kemudian.**

"Yuuri bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi kesuatu tempat?" Victor tersenyum lebar hingga bentuk hati dibibirnya terlihat jelas.

Ini adalah hari libur. Kebetulan sekali mereka berdua sama-sama libur dihari yang sama makanya Victor berinisiatif ingin mengajak Yuuri pergi—Walaupun orang yang ingin ia ajak menunjukkan wajah tidak berkenan sama sekali. Mereka berdua berada didalam apartement Yuuri dan dia sendiri adalah tamu yang datang tanpa diundang. Kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba dan juga yang terlalu awal baginya membuat bencana dipagi hari—yang seharusnya disaat seperti ini ia masih tertidur malah dipaksa menjadi "orang pagi"

"Masih pagi... Aku ingin tidur lebih lama lagi..."

Semua orang yang lelahpun akan bereaksi sama seperti Yuuri— Malas untuk tidak kehabisan akal dan mencoba mengeluarkan Yuuri dari zona nyamannya. Yuuri mengubur dirinya dengan selimut dan mencoba tidur lagi. Sayang rencananya digagalkan oleh Victor yang gatal sekali ingin pergi. Ia mendesis kearah pria yang menggangu tidurnya.

"Kau—Cepat katakan apa yang kau mau!" Yuuri sebenarnya tidak ingin marah namun Victor membuatnya harus mengomel dipagi hari.

"Ayo kita pergi." Jawabnya kalem. Ia bangun dari futon dengan terpaksa, pergi kekamar mandi dan ia keluar dari sana dengan pakaian rapih. Setelah membawa dompet dan handphone mereka pergi ke parkiran. Victor menyalakan mesin lalu ia menoleh keYuuri.

"Kau ingin kemana?"

"...Terserah kau. Aku akan mengikutimu saja."

"Kalau aku terjatuh kau juga ikut terjatuh gitu?"

"Tidak— ugh— oke-oke... ayo kita pergi ketempat favoritmu." Yuuri memijat keningnya. Dari dulu ia memang tidak megerti jalan pikiran Victor dan anehnya lagi dia juga tidak pernah menolak permintaan Victor—Seandainya aku tidak mengambil uangnya dihari itu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

Dia sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli dibawa kemana. Selama ia bisa tidur sehabis pulang dari kerja maka Yuuri tidak akan banyak protes. Jika ia menolak, laki-laki itu akan mengancam dengan dosa yang ia perbuat. Duduk dan diam adalah hal yang ia lakukan. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba menghindari percakapan dengan laki-laki yang tengah menyetir. Ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapa-siapa. Tapi jika dia yang memulai bicara, mau tak mau Yuuri harus merespon. –Dia tipikal orang yang tidak bisa dihiraukan begitu saja.

"Besok kau kerja?"

"...Tidak."

"Jadi kalau menginap semalam saja tidak masalah kan?"

 _OI kenapa kau membuat planing baru lagi! Kalau kau ingin menginap seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi supaya aku menyiapkan pakaianku!_

"Mendadak ya? Hahaha, maaf. Aku juga baru kepikiran tadi saat melewati sebuah hotel. Kudengar ada sebuah hotel bagus diatas pegunungan dan kebetulan juga hotelnya dekat dengan laut— hmm mungkin terdengar aneh tapi aku tidak tahu harus mendeskripsikannya seperti apa. Kalau begitu kita langsung saja pergi kesana?"

Yuuri mendesis. "Tunggu! Kau mau kesana tapi kau sendiri tidak membawa pakaian. Mau mu apa?!" Ia melihat Victor dengan jengkel lalu menghela nafas untuk menenangkan emosi.

"Oh iya, benar juga. Bagaimana kalau kita mampir mal dulu baru kesana?"

 _Dan dia benar-benar pergi ke mal yang ada di kiri jalan— tidak jauh dari posisi kami sebelumnya. Setiap dia belanja disebuah toko, aku selalu berada diluar toko— Menikmati keramaian yang biasanya "sebisa" mungkin aku hindari. Dari satu toko pakaian— ke toko lainnya— Lagi dan.. lagi! Kami berhenti disebuah kafetaria dilantai 3. Ya tuhan... belanjaannya menumpuk.. menggunung! Entah apa yang dia beli ditoko itu._

 _Kira-kira jika ditotal harga keseluruhannya berapa ya— Itulah hal yang menggelitik hati kecilku. Maklum aku hanyalah orang berpenghasilan rendah makanya aku pasti merasa heran tentunya dengan belanjaan yang ia beli._

"Yuuri kau mau minum?" Tanyanya dan Yuuri menggeleng sebagai respon. Dia tidak merasa haus ataupun lapar. Ia hanya ingin beristirahat tanpa diganggu oleh lelaki dihadapannya.

"Jadi... aku hanya mengantarmu ke hotel lalu pulang sendiri kan?" Yuuri balik menanya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum geli.

"Tidak. Kau ikut denganku. Aku sudah membeli pakaian untukmu— Walaupun kutak yakin akan muat dibadanmu."

 _Sampai jumpa liburan tentramku... Hah... Kenapa setiap harinya aku harus "bekerja" dengan dia. Melakukan hal itu, membuatku mabuk terus menerus— Tunggu siapa namanya? V— V... "V" siapa?!_ _Waktu itu ketika kau mabuk, dia memberi tahu namanya— yang kuingat hanya V. Hanya V saja. Sungguh!_

-0-

Saat mereka sampai, langit sudah menjadi gelap. Dan untunglah Victor sudah memesan saat mereka mampi di mal sebentar. Bagaikan orang yang baru pertama kali kekota, Yuuri terpana dengan ruang tunggu hotel yang begitu megah dan mewah.—...Aku tidak pantas berada disini— Aku ingin pulang!

"Yuuri aku sudah _check in_. Ayo ikuti aku."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai kekamar mereka pesan. Kamar berada dilantai 6— 601. Kamar dengan dua single bed didalam dan juga jendela yang mengarah kearah lautan yang gelap. Ada tv berukuran 21 inch terpasang ditembok. Kamar mandi denga bathtub dan juga meja besera kursi—Isinya Standar seperti hotel berkelas kebanyakan. Yuuri duduk dikasur, memperhatikan bagaimana "V" menaruh barang belanjaannya. –Oh tuhan, siapa nama orang didepanku ini?

Ia merasa tidak nyaman langsung tidur begitu saja— membiarkan orang itu membawa barang-barang miliknya sendiri.

"Yuuri, ini pakaian ganti mu." Katanya sembari melempar pakaian yang masih baru. Itu sebuah kaos putih dengan gambar abstrak dan juga celana pendek selutut bewarna hitam. "Dan juga ini dalammu. Maaf aku tidak tahu itu bakal pas dibadan atau tidak jadi— cobalah pakai."

"Baiklah akan kucoba."

 _Pakaian yang ia belikan untukku muat semua— ini hanya sebuah kebetulan muat kan?_

Victor senang mengetahui baju yang ia beli pas dengan badan Yuuri. Dan langsung saja secepatnya ia berganti pakaian dan merebahkan diri diatas kasur yang empuk. Ia melirik Yuuri yang hanya duduk diatas kasur— seperti enggan untuk tidur disana. Desakkan Victor yang terus-menerus membuat Yuuri menyerah dan akhirnya ikut merebahkan diri dikasur. Mereka sama sekali tidak saling berhadapan. Yuuri mengelak dengan tidur menyamping kearah kanannya— menghindari kontak mata dengan Victor. Dan kebetulan juga memang lebih nyaman jika tidur menyamping kekanan dari pada kekiri.

"Besok teman aku kelaut yuk!" Ajaknya dengan nada penuh semangat. Yuuri menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Victor.

"—Kita lihat saja besok nanti... selamat malam."

"Ah...baiklah— selamat malam juga."

 _Kenapa aku malah terbayangkan dia bagaikan seekor anak anjing—_

-0-

Pagi pun tiba. Hari ini ia mengira akan tertidur lebih lama namun naasnya Victor membangunkannya lagi, seperti kemarin. Yuuri melenguh dan mencoba mengusir Victor yang telah mengusik tidurnya.

"Ayo kita sarapan Yuuri! Habis itu kita pergi kepantai.

 _Ya tuhan... dia seperti anak-anak saja. Bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa menghadapi bayi dewasa disebelahku ini?!_

 _Dan dengan malasnya aku mengikuti perkataannya. Mencuci muka, menyikat gigi, menyisir rambutku sedikit dan pergi untuk sarapan. Disana sudah banyak sekali orang yang datang untuk makan. Setelah ia berbincang dengan entah apa namanya itu, baru kami diijinkan masuk dan makan disana. Kami duduk disekitar taman yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Secara bergantian, kami pergi untuk mengambil makanan yang diinginkan._

 _Dia mengambil sosis, scramble egg, kentang jus apel, air mineral dan salad. Sedangkan aku hanya mengambil satu mangkok sereal, susu dan air putih. Untungnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengomentari apa yang kumakan. Setelah semua selesai, ia langsung mengajakku pergi kepantai. Jaraknya kalau menurutku— Sangatlah jauh! Entah harus berapa kali lagi aku menuruni anak tangga dan menaikinya? Tapi melihat wajahnya penuh dengan antusianisme membuatku tutup mulut— tidak ingin menggangu dirinya yang sedang bersenang-senang._

Saat mereka sampai, pantai masihlah agak sedikit sepi. Angin berhemus kencang meniup dari arah laut lepas. Victor berlari menuju kepinggir laut sedangkan Yuuri hanya mengawasinya dari kejauhan seperti layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang mengawasi anak-anaknnya bermain.

"Yuuri ayo kemari!" Ia melambaikan tangannya. Yuuri menghela nafas panjang dan menghampirinya.

Sebuah serangan mendadak dilakukan oleh Victor. Ia mengambil air lalu melemparkannya kearah Yuuri. Dan hal itu membuatnya kesal. Ia yang awalnya tidak ingin bermain air pada akhirnya ikut-ikutan melemparkan air kearah Victor.

"Dasar!— Rasakan ini!" Teriak Yuuri sambil melempar air.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Balas Victor.

Mereka pulang dengan baju basah dan dipenuhi peluh. Setelah mereka mandi, mereka pegi lagi mengunjungi wahana yang berada diatas gunung—Dekat dengan hotel. Wahana yang menantang adrenalin mereka. Ada Flying fox, Panjat tebing, mendayung kano dan lainnya. Seharus nya Yuuri tidak terbawa arus—Seharusnya. Tapi karena ini adalah kali pertamanya maka Yuuri bermain seperti ini makanya ia terbawa arus. Dan seharusnya Yuuri menolak tapi Victor yang keras kepala terus memaksanya hingga ia mau mencoba wahana itu—Flying fox. Saat Yuuri meluncur dari atas pohon sembari menggengam erat tali yang ia pegang Victor merekamnya dari bawah sembari menahan tawa— Geli melihat Yuuri yang ketakutan setengah mati.

Mereka jajal hampir semua permainan yang ada—Mumpung tempat itu tidak begitu ramai seperti hari libur biasanya. Setelah puas barulah mereka beristirahat disebuah kafetaria.

"Menyenangkan bukan?" Victor tersenyum lebar. "Kau bahkan menjerit saat menaiki Flying fox. Sebuah pemandangan langka. Hahahaha."

"Diam! Jangan ungkit hal itu lagi kumohon" Yuuri menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku baru pertama kali menaiki wahana itu. Rasanya.. menyenangkan dan perutku seperti ada kupu-kupu saat melesat turun dari ketinggian segitu."

Victor meneguk air. "...Bagaimana kalau kita menaiki biang lala? Kuyakin kita bisa melihat pemandangan yang indah. "

"Terserahkau saja. Aku disini hanya menemanimu sajakan— seperti seorang _baby sitter._ "

"Ah. Kau benar sekali..."

 _Hmm? Kenapa dia?_

-0-

Untunglah biang lala sepi jadi mereka bisa masuk dengan mudahnya tanpa perlu perjuangan mengantri panjang. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Karena merasa tidak enak, Yuuri menunduk.

Tak berselang lama biang lala mulai berputar dengan kecepatan agak lambat. Yuuri diam dan menoleh kearah jendela. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang—Takut melihat kebawah sembari membayangkan hal buruk yang bisa saja terjadi kapan saja.

"Yuuri?"

Ia masih belum terbiasa berada dekat dengan Victor meskipun ia sudah sering berdekatan dengannya dari beberapa minggu yang lalu. Hati merasa tidak enak ditekan oleh dua sisi— Ketakutan dan tidak kenyamanan berada didekat Victor.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Yuuri menggeleng pelan."Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya— ketakutan saja."

 _Yang membuatku merasa tidak enakkan adalah kepeduliannya terhadap diriku. Dia tidak mau melepaskanku— Sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan diriku. Kenapa... Kenapa ia begitu baik kepadaku? Bukannya dia melakukan hal semua ini supaya aku bisa membayar hutangku?— Menjadikanku sebagai pemuas hawa nafsu saja. Menjadikanku sebagai baby sitternya saja?— Dia hanya bercanda soal tunanganya kan?! Itu hanya bualan saja kan?_

 _...Tidak, dia benar-benar serius ingin bertunangan denganku. Dia ingin membuatku jatuh cinta dengannya—Laki-laki pantang menyerah dan keras kepala._

Cahaya oranye bersinat terang diufuk barat. Meskipun cahaya kini hampir ditelan oleh horizon. Langit perlahan berubah menjadi gelap. Yuuri terpana dengan keindahannya. Jarang sekali ia melihat pemandangan matahari tenggelam dari ketinggian—Jarang sekali.

 **Ckrek!**

 _Ah!_ "Siapa yang kau foto?"

Ia tersenyum tipis, melihat ponselnya. "Tentu dirimu. Sebuah hal yang jarang melihat mu terpana dengan pemandangan ini." Kini ia menoleh kearah Yuuri. Wajahnya tulus sekali saat tersenyum— Membuat wajah Yuuri sedikit memerah.

 _...Aku rasa aku harus kerumah sakit. Aku tidak tahan dengan debaran jantungkuini. Kenapa dia bisa-bisa nya berkata seperti itu. Apa jangan-jangan ia hanya menyuapku dengan kata-kata manis supaya nanti ia bisa berhubungan denganku lagi?_

 _Sampai detik ini aku tidak percaya kalau dia benar-benar mencintaiku. Apa ini hanya tipu muslihatnya saja?_


	9. It's time to say good bye?

**Yuri On Ice**

 **Mitsuro Kubo**

 **-0-**

 **Menantikan Bagian Nsfw? Bersabarlah, mungkin chapter depan atau mungkin 2 chapter lagi baru muncul.**

* * *

 _Kuharap dia menyadarinya. Kuharap dia menyadari betapa besarnya cintaku padanya. Kuharap dia bisa mengerti perasaanku ini. Kuharap dia membalas cintaku juga. Kuharap... dia juga mencintaiku sebagaimana aku mencintainya._

 _Aku ingin mendekapnya sekarang juga namun kuyakin dia pasti sedang menghindari skin ship— Dia masih meragukanku. Bahasa tubuhnya yang memberitahuku kalau dirinya memang merasa tidak nyaman. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

-0-

Ini adalah hari terbaik bagi Victor. Bisa membawa pergi Yuuri berkencan dengan dalih "tolong temani aku pergi." Dan Yuuri dengan sangat terpaksa menerima ajakkannya walaupun dirinya sempat merasa kesal saat ditengah jalan karena acara yang terlalu mendadak. Melihat bagaimana Yuuri menikmati liburannya membuat Victor sediki lega—Tidak sia-sia aku ajak dia kesini.

 _Kurasa dia tidak tahu kalau ini adalah sebuah kencan. Lebih baik seperti itu._

-0-

"Maaf aku tidak ingin bergandengan." Tolak Yuuri ramah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya-menolak bertatapan dengan Victor. Padahal Victor sedari tadi berharap bisa mengandeng Yuuri selama perjalanan menuju hotel. Tapi harapannya harus pupus. Dia tidak mau memaksa keinginannnya. Dia hanya mau Yuuri nyaman.

"Baiklah"

Walaupun sakit tapi Victor mencoba lapang dada menerimanya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecut melihat laki-laki itu pergi menjauhinya. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah diam dan mengejar dari belakang menuju kembali kekamar.

Begitu sampai Yuuri langsung merebahkan diri sejenak sebelum masuk kamar mandi. Victor hanya melihat kepergiannya dan merebahkan diri diatas kasur. Tak berselang lama Yuuri keluar dengan handuk putih menutupi pinggulnya. Ia berjalan menuju kasurnya dan duduk menghadap kearah Victor—Ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Aku butuh dalaman dan baju bersih jika ada."

"Oh! Tentu-tentu aku masih punya beberapa.' Ia bangun dan segera mencarikan pakaian dalam dan juga baju serta celana. Ia memberinya langsung ke Yuuri—Tidak melemparnya.

"Um.. terima kasih." Ia langsung memakai boxer bewarna hitam ditempat— Membiarkan Victor melihatnya. Bukannya mengenakan pakaian, ia malah duduk lagi ditempat sama. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mulai berbicara lagi.

"Hei... Bolehku tahu apa alasanmu mengajakku kemari?" Tanyanya dengan senyum hambar terplester dimulutnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kelelahan dan juga mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali— mencerna perkataan Yuuri. "Maksudku kenapa kau berbaik hati sekali mengajakku kesini? Apa motifmu mengajakku kesini— Jangan-jangan dari kemarin... kita sedang berkencan?!"

"Hmm... memang rencananya seperti itu— Memangnya kenapa? Kau nampak tidak suka?"

"...Berarti kini hutangku lunas kan? Aku sudah menuruti semua permintaanmu dari A sampai Z, sudah memuaskanmu berkali-kali. Apa dengan ini sudah cukup?" Nadanya ia rendahkan, talut menyinggung orang didepannya.

 _Ah... dia sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaanku._

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Karena... aku merasa seperti sedang dipermainkan oleh mu. Kau membuatku harus membayar lebih dengan tubuh ini... Dan juga aku lelah berhadapan denganmu terus— Membuatku semakin merasa bersalah dengan semua yang kau berikan kepadaku. Entah bagaimana aku harus membayarnya?"

"Jatuh cintalah kepadaku." Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yuuri. Jempolnya mengusap kulit Yuuri perlahan. "Hanya itu yang kumau."

"...maaf. Hatiku sama sekali belum bisa menerimamu"

-0-

Aragumen yang panjang dan menguras emosi kedua belah pihak. Mereka saling membenarkan pandangannya masing-masing dan menjelaskannya sebisa mereka. Victor hanya diam mendengar aragumen Yuuri yang penuh dengan emosi dan kesedihan yang ia pendam. Entah sudah berapa kali ia meminta maaf dan meminta menghentikan semua "gurauan" ini. Victor menghela nafas. Lelah karena penjelasannya tidak cukup membuat Yuuri percaya.

"Kita akhiri saja." Katanya tanpa ragu— namun nadanya sedikit bergetar— Takut menyinggung perasaan Victor. Namun ia salah. Victor terpelatuk mendengar kata-kata itu— Ia teringat semua jerih payah, kerja keras dan juga kenangan yang manis itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah— Maafkan aku.. A-Aku tidak bermaksud—"

Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata birunya. Suasana berubah menjadi sangat canggung dengan isakan kecil terdengar dari Victor— menahan sakit hatinya. Yuuri mematung melihat bagaimana air mata itu mengalir dari matanya. Tidak terbesit dibenaknnya untuk menanyakan kenapa ia menangis."—Ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan" Batinnya.

"Haah... Percuma saja usaha dan kerja kerasku... Sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan pernah menyadarinya." Rutuk Victor dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar. Yuuri panik bukan main. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia membuat menangis seseorang. Ia mencengkram kain bajunya dengan erat— menahan emosi. Untuk petama kalinya juga, Victor menangisi orang yang tidak mencintainya. Mendadak ia mendekati Yuuri dan menidurkannya diatas kasur miliknya. Ia mencium bibir itu dengan kasarnya membuat Yuuri menggerang kesakitan. Reflek Yuuri mencoba mendorong tubuh yang menimpannya namun usahanya sia-sia. Kedua tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Victor.

 _Ia mengigit bibir bagian bawah dan memasukkan lidahnya. Tapi ini tidak seperti biasanya yang ia lakukan— Terlalu kasar. Dia benar-benar marah kepadaku._

"Hen—Ti—kan!" Kata Yuuri disela-sela ciuman. Victor tidak bergeming dan terus menciumnya hinga Yuuri kehabisan nafas. Kini ia melepas handuk yang menutupi pinggul. Tangannya bergerak menuju lubang pink. Ia masukan satu jarinya yang tanpa pelumas. Ia tidak membiarkan Yuuri terbiasa dengan jari didalamnya dan mulai memasukkan kembali jari keduanya.

"Sa-kit! Ma—Maaf—an a-ku! Ah!"

Begitu jari digerakkan ia berteriak kesakitkan. Benar-benar sakit meskipun rasa sakit itu tidak menggambarkan sebarapa sakit dan perih hati yang terluka itu. Ia hanya diam melihat reaksi Yuuri yang kesakitan. Air mata yang keluar tidak dapat meluluhkan dirinya yang termakan amarah. Jari-jari digantikan oleh penis yang sudah menegang. ia arahkan kelubang masuk dan dengan sekali dorongan, benda itu masuk kedalam Yuuri.

Victor menghujam Yuuri tanpa ampun. Teriakkan nya makin besar dan ia pun mencoba menutup mulutnya karena menyadari ruangan mereka berada tidaklah kedap suara.

 _Ini sakit sekali!— Aku tidak kuat! Kumohon hentikan! Hentikan—! Tapi suaraku tidak akan pernah terdengar olehnya. Terus menghujamku hingga kurasakan darah mengalir dari sana— membuat hal ini terasa semakin perih. Ia tidak menatapku— sama sekali tidak menatapku._

 _Pace_ yang cepat tanpa ampun bagaikan siksaan. Ingin sekali ia menendang Victor tapi kaki yang dicengkarm kuat itu tidak bisa bergerak. Tak berselang lama, Victor berhenti— dan menjatuhkan badannya diatas Yuuri yang terisak. Victor membenamkan wajah disekitar tulang selangka Yuuri.

 _Aku bisa merasakan badannya bergetar. Dan ku juga mendengar suara isakan dari dirinya dan air matanya membasahi leherku. Isakannya berubah menjadi tangis yang terdengar jelas. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari dirinya. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia meninggalkan bekas disana—Aku tahu saat merasa seperti digigit._

"Maafkan aku... sampai jumpa—"

 _Kata-kata terakhir yang kudengar darinya. Ia bangkit dan mencium keningku untuk terakhir kalinya— Seolah dia tidak sanggup membiarkanku pergi— Tidak ada celah untuk mencegahnya pergi. Ia meninggalkanku begitu saja dan pergi entah kemana— Mungkin meninggalkanku dihotel. Menghentikan semua ini— Aku maupun dia sama-sama belum mencapai klimaks..._


	10. I Can't Betray My Feelings

**Yuri On Ice**

 **Mitsuro kubo**

 **-0-**

 **Semoga ana berhasil dapetin doujinnya mba minatu :'D**

 **Bonus sebelum hiatus US**

* * *

Setelah hari itu, mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Setelah hari itu mereka tidak pernah berbicara lewat pesan pendek. Benar-benar menghilang bayangan lelaki itu dari hidupnya. Sebuah kedamaian yang ia harapkan. Ia bekerja seperti biasa, melakukan hal ini dan juga hal itu tanpa tertekan oleh kehadirannya— Seperti dulu sebelum laki-laki itu menemukan dirinya. Yuuri bersyukur karena bisa lepas dari laki-laki itu tapi hatinya sampai sekarang masih merasa bersalah karena telah melukai hatinya.

 _Kembali kekehidupan normal. Tidak ada yang membuatkanku makan, tidak ada yang menganggu hidupku lagi. Benar-benar kehidupan yang aku inginkan. Tapi perasaan tidak mengenakkan itu selalu menghantuiku— Seolah aku telah memperdaya dirinya saja—Malu sekali aku. Dia pasti membenciku. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah berusaha menolak tawarannya— yah kurasa ini bukan semua salahku._

" _Maafkan aku... sampai jumpa"—Adalah kata-kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan dan hingga saat ini masih teringiang dbenak. Kutak mengerti kenapa ia mengucapkan maaf. Apa.. dia sudah merelakan semua hutangku— Ah tidak, aku harus tetap membayarnya. Tidak boleh kubiarkan begitu saja._

 _...dan jika seandainya kalian semua berada disini— kira-kira kalian akan mengatakan apa ya?_

Ruangan kecil itu kini terasa sepi. Tidak terdengar suara rayuan dan suara manja laki-laki itu. Hanya tv dan angin saja yang membuat ramai. Disaat segang seperti ini, biasanya Yuuri meminum bir atau memakan cemilan jadi ia pergi kekulkas untuk mencari sekaleng bir. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat botol hitam dengan tutup gabus menutupi ujung botol. Tidak salah lagi itu adalah wine yang sengaja ditinggalkan oleh pria itu— Sebuah red wine. Minuman itu ditaruh diatas lemari dengan posisi tidur. Pantas saja ia tidak melihatnya dengan jelas. Setelah puas melihatnya ia menaruh keposisi semula.

 _...Maafkan aku._

-0-

Untuk membayar hutang-hutangnya ia perlu bekerja lebih keras. Karena itu ia mengambil pekerjaan lainnya seperti magang menjadi karyawan salah satu restaurant ternama. Ia tidak ingin bekerja seperti pelacur lagi. Ia takut kejadian sama terulang kembali— Walaupun hanya sepersekian persen kemungkinan itu terjadi.

Pekerjaannya menjadi berat. Sangat berat tapi ia harus melakukannya supaya ia benar-benar terbebas dari cengkramannya.

 _Uang yang kukumpulkan sama sekali belum terkumpul— Aku harus mencari alternatif lain._

Terus berusaha membanting tulang demi hutang terbayar. Walaupun lingkungan kerjanya membuat ia stress, walaupun para seniornya tidak suka dirinya. Ia tetap saja meneruskan pekerjaanya. Lelah tentu adalah bayaran yang pantas tapi ia tetap berusaha sebisanya. Menjaga performanya tetap terjaga.

 _Jika aku sudah keluar dari sini aku juga tidak akan merasakan tekanan dan umpatan kalian. Kali ini aku akan tetap bersabar._

Saat gaji turun wajahnya sumringah. Ia tidak dapat menahan rasa kebahagiaannya. Menghitung isi didalam amplop cokelat itu dan barulah ia membaginya menjadi beberapa bagaian : Untuk kehidupannya, untuk tabungannya dan untuk membayar hutang. Tapi prioritasnya adalah untuk membayar hutang makanya hampir 30 % gajinya disisihkan untuk membayar hutang.

Dan hari ini akhirnya ia bisa memakan nasi kembali.

 _Kalau dipikir ini sudah hampir dari 2 bulan semenjak hari itu. Dia sama sekali tidak memberiku kabar— Baguslah kalau dia sudah melupakanku. Hah... tapi uang ini belum cukup. Apa kuharus jual ginjal? Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Masih kurang... 500 ribu lagi. kurasa bulan besok aku bisa membayarkan semuanya._

-0-

"Hmm? Orang yang memesan gedung ini 3 bulan yang lalu. Hmm mereka bilang atas nama Nikiforov. Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya bos. Yuuri hanya tersenyum

"Tidak apa-apa... hanya penasaran saja."

"Apa karena waktu itu ia mengajakmu menari lalu pergi kerumahmu?" Bos tersenyum bodoh tanpa berdosa sama sekali. Semburat merah muncul dikedua pipinya mendengar godaan atasannya.

"Ja-Jadi anda yang memberitahu alamat rumah saya?"

"um, kau benar. Awalnya aku menolak tapi dia terus menerus memaksaku. Dan saat kumenanyakan alasannya dia jawab '...Aku ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu namanya dan sampai detik ini masih mengejarnya cintanya. Karena itu— beritahu aku namanya dan juga alamat rumahnya! Kuingin mengunjunginya!'. "

Hatinya berdegub mendengar penjelasan atasannya. Tidak menduga kalau atasannya itu menjelaskan semuanya kepada Yuuri.

 _Dia.. berkata seperti itu sebelumnya?! –ya tuhan aku semakin merasa bersalah._

"Jadi... Bagaimana hubungan kalian berdua sekarang?"

"Ah... itu— Ka-kami baik-baik saja"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kumengharapkan yang terbaik untuk kalian"

Yuuri buru-buru pamit dan meninggalkan ruang atasan. Ia buru-buru ketoilet dan duduk didalam sana. Ia menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

 _Dia benar-benar mencintaiku— Sampai dia rela mengejar-ngejar diriku. Aku merasa bersalah telah melukai hatinya. Aku harus minta maaf kepadanya. Bagaimana pun juga aku harus meminta maaf kepadanya—Ah.. kenapa air mata ini tidak bisa berhenti keluar? Kenapa jantungku tidak bisa berhenti berdebar dengan cepat? ...Kenapa setelah semua itu, aku baru merasakan kehangatannya sekarang?_

 _Maafkan aku— Aku benar-benar.. minta maaf..._

Dan esoknya, Yuuri pergi kekantor milik Victor. Ia berpakaian kemeja putih dengan celana hitam. Memasuki kantor dengan penuh percaya diri untuk menutupi ketakutannya. Ia menuju administrasi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya perempuan itu dengan ramah.

"S-Saya ingin bertemu dengan tuan Victor Nikiforov."

"Maaf, boss sedang pergi keluar negeri karena urusan kerja sama."

"Untuk berapa lama?" Tanya Yuuri dengan nada penuh kekecewaan.

"Kira-kira sekitar tujuh bulan—"

 _Itu waktu yang lama sekali! Ya ampun... apa yang harus kulakukan sembari menunggu kepulangannya?_

"Dan apa sebelumnya anda sudah punya jadwal untuk bertemu dengannya?"

"Ah belum— Kalau begitu terima kasih telah menginfokannya kepadaku."

 _Tapi itu mungkin juga menjadi alasan yang tepat jika ia tidak pernah mengirim pesan sama sekali. Yuuri kenapa kau berharap sekali mendapat pesan dari dirinya?! Dia pasti membencimu! Jangan terlalu berharap!_

Untuk mengalihkan pikirannya, ia tetap bekerja seperti biasa. Menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai macam kegiatan. Dia juga tidak sengaja menjadi instruktur tari karena salah seorang perempuan bernama Minako tidak sengaja melihat nya menari dengan begitu indah. Dan ia pun keluar dari pekerjaan awalnya dan ikut Minako.

Pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan hatinya. Ia melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati. Ia merasakan kembali kebahagiaan yang telah lama hilang. Bayarannya pula juga cukup besar tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya.

-0-

 **7 bulan kemudian.**

Yusana. uri sedari tadi berdiri didepan gedung. Memperhatikan orang yang lalu lalang keluar masuk gedung. Ia tidak berani masuk dan menanyakan keberadaan orang itu. ia juga tidak tahu pasti kapan laki-laki itu datang dari luar negeri. Tapi ia selalu datang dan datang menunggu kehadirannya. Matanya menangkap sosoknya sedang keluar dengan bersama seorang perempuan berpakaian kantor. Tanpa babibu ia langsung menghampiri dirinya.

"V-Victor!"

Pria itu berhenti dan menoleh kearah Yuuri yang berlari menujunya. Wajahnya menujukkan sedikit keterkejutan tapi ia tidak meperlihatkannya begitu jelas. Kecanggungan begitu terasa, terutama bagi Yuuri. Ia keluarkan semuanya keberaniannya dan mulai berbicara.

"Ah.. ini.." Ia keluarkan amplop cokelat dari kantongnya dan menyodorkannya. Victor menatapnya dengan mata dinginnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"...Aku ingin menebus semua hutangku dan... Maafkan aku.." Ia menundukkan wajahnya, tak kuasa menatap dirinya.

"Elizabeth ayo." Mereka meninggalkan Yuuri. Dan Yuuri tidak membiarkan mereka begitu saja. Ia mengejarnya— terus mengejarnya hingga Victor kesal.

Ia mengambil amplop cokelat miliknya dan membuangnya ketanah. Hatinya terasa sesak begitu saja melihat kerja kerasnya sia-sia. Ia hanya diam melihat kepergian Victor bersama dengan perempuan itu. Menaiki mobil sedan mahal dan melaju entah kemana.

 _Tidak ada gunanya. Dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Dia sangat murka dengan apa yang telah kulakukan—_

Yuuri memilih kembali pulang. Tidak ada gunanya tetap berada disana jika hanya dijadikan pusat perhatian. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ia hanya memejamkan matanya. Mengingat semua kesalahannya. Sesampainya dirumah ia langsung merebahkan diri diatas futon.

Ia ingin melupakan semuannya. Kesalahannya maupun pria itu. Susah sekali untuk melupakan semuanya begitu saja. Yuuri dihantui rasa gelisah yang tak berujung. Meminta maaf saja tidaklah cukup— Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

 _...Lebih baik aku ke bar._

-0-

"...Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" Tanya Chris— salah satu temannya dengan nada heran.

"Aku butuh teman minum." Victor menuangkan segelas vodka kegelas milik Chris.

"Terima kasih." Ia meneguk minuman miliknya. Victor menghela nafas panjang sembari melihat keseliling bar yang ramai dengan orang. Victor kembali fokus kearah Chris.

"...Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan dirinya." Victor memulai percakapan. "Kukira dengan kepergianku kemarin, aku bisa melupakannya tapi. Ya tuhan... wajahnya terus terngiang dibenakku. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya didepan kantor. Ia menyodorkan amplop berisi uang dan—"

"Dan kau menerima nya?"

"Tidak. Aku membuangnya dan pergi meninggalkannya. Dan juga kudengar tadi ia meminta maaf kepadaku. Tapi dari semua itu yang membuatku terkejut adalah. Dia memanggil namaku. Padahal aku belum pernah memberitahukannya."

"...err Victor— kurasa dia ada disini." Chris menunjuk kearah podium dimana tempat para _pole dancer_ menari erotis. Victor menoleh dan kaget melihat bagaimana Yuuri menari. Menggoda semua orang disana bahkan hingga ia disoraki oleh para lelaki dibawah podium. Secepatnya ia bangun dan dari sofa dan menghampiri Yuuri yang semakin lama menggila diatas sana.

"O-Oi Victor?!"

 _Tidak akan kubiarkan—_


	11. Pengumuman (bukan judul cerita)

**Pengumuman.**

 **Maaf sepertinya saya ga bisa update dulu karena ada masaalah.. (hadeh capek masalah datang silih berganti tapi apa daya ini adalah cobaan. Kukudu sabar menghadapinya) (ya itu yg seharusnya ana pikir) (us masih 2 minggu lagi rupa nya OTL)**

 **Dan sialnya, dibawah tekanan seperti ini,kuingin menulis lagi cerita otayuri. Ceritanya ttg apa itu masih rahasia ehehe. Kuharap kalian sabar menanti :')**


End file.
